The Fallen
by tropicanic148
Summary: They were the reason the Federation had come into existence. Now 2 years after the Romulus Battle, the Fallen move to return. Jesse must choose between Kirk and the past that seeks to claim her back. Bad at summaries sorry. Kirk/Bones/OC
1. Ship in repair

_We were the reason the federation came into existence. We began the war, and even though some of us helped end it, betraying our own, we were still despised. Even thought 50 years have passed, we are still hated and feared. The federation came into existence to prevent anything like this from happening again, and as punishment, our "nature" was locked away creating us to look like humans, or whatever species who's planet we chose to remain upon. They did this to protect themselves; we agreed to this to protect us from them. There were only a select few who were not locked away and instead served as personal guardians for high-ranking officials. There are still many of us who survive. Those who hide, and those who betrayed the universe, the fallen as we call them. The fallen wait, preparing for the day they get their revenge. _

Her fingers wrapped around the small silver trinket that hung from her long neck, its unusual silver knotting often mistaken for a Celtic tribal symbol. No matter how many years passed, she was unable to remove the object from her neck out of obligation to the one that had given it to her. It distracted people from looking at the silver chocker that was right above the necklace; it kept people from asking anything really. She was jerked away from her thoughts due to the sudden shake in the small shuttle. No one else on board seemed phased by it except her. Then again she had never really gotten used to shuttles, the small space of them scared her but nothing could be helped. Until things were fixed from the latest incident, warping was out of the question. The shuttle finally landed in the hull of the infamous USS Enterprise, the pride of the federation. She hadn't seen its completion, but from her wiring designs and slight work on the weapons, she knew it wouldn't be an easy thing to beat. But what she saw shocked her. Sparks were flying everywhere; numerous crewmembers were frantically busy working on repairing the hull. She shuddered at the thought of what happened to the rest of the ship. _Stupid, pig headed captain, can't even take care of the ship after its been fixed_ she thought bitterly to her self.

She tossed the long black braid over her shoulder as she tightened the grip on her duffel bag. As she walked towards the engineering room she received numerous odd looks from crewmembers, but they were something she had gotten used to. Unlike most women she wasn't stick thin but what many called a curvy athletic build. She took pride in the fact that she didn't look like a sickly tree but often times her appearance hindered her in her career with the men in her field. Her ivory was the final touch to her as they complemented the golden eyes that searched for the familiar face she had been waiting for and soon she was smiling.

"Jesse!" Nyota grappled Jesse into a giant hug and the two laughed. "Oh I am so happy you're here! I was so shocked when Jim said that you were assigned here to help out with repairs. "

"Yeah, well from what I hear I was needed…." Jesse looked around her and sighed, "They were not kidding."

Nyota laughed, "Come on, I'll show you where Scotty is."

Jesse gave a look of confusion. "Scotty…. when did he get permission to leave the ice box?"

After a few minutes of navigating passageways, the two entered the engineering room…or what was left of it. Scotty was shouting at a bunch of cadets and while he spent the other half of the shouting throwing things at people, not really caring where the tools landed. Finally he noticed Jesse and Nyota standing in the doorway, a giant smile spread across his face as relief began to wash over him.

"Sweet god above they sent me an angel!" Scotty shouted.

Jesse laughed, "Sorry Scotty but I'm not sure if this angel can fix this." She took another look around the room and frustration had already began to set it.

"I'm begging ya lass, please PLEASE help me!" Scotty came close to her face, "I'm stuck with a bunch of idiots. They're driving me insane." Jesse laughed at the Scotsman that looked as if he was about to go onto a long rant when she finally held up her hand to stop him.

"Just take me to the circuit board and I'll attempt my best. The rest is up to you." Jesse began to follow Scotty when Nyota attempted to stop her.

"Um, Jesse I'm supposed to escort you on direct orders to the bridge to meet Captain Kirk." Jesse continued walking as she began to pull the red Starfleet dress off of her and over her black sweatpants, showing off the strong body in the black tank top that was hidden underneath.

"My job is to fix this ship and get out of here, I'll meet the captain after I at least get the gravitational pull to the hull fixed, it felt as if it was shifting between gravity and no gravity." She shouted in response.

"Oh dear…" Nyota whispered to herself.

Kirk glared at Urhura, not quite sure what to say to her or even to respond.

"She said she'll meet me later?" leaning closer towards Urhura. "And you told her it was a direct order?"

"Yes captain." Urhura said slowly. Kirk glared some more before jumping out of his seat and heading to the transporter in an angry haste. If it was one thing he hated most, it was people who didn't follow at least a courtesy request despite the fact that it had been an order.

"Spock you have the bridge." Kirk stated before the doors shut.

Kirk walked around the engineering room, stepping over various parts and people looking around.

"Scotty!"

"Aye Captn" Scotty shouted as he popped up from between two power converters, an oversized set of goggles adorned his head, making the sight almost unbearable to control the laughter that Jim was witnessing.

"Where is Lieutenant Jesse Smith? I need a word with him." Kirk shouted, trying to control himself.

"I am right here," came the frustrated voice behind him, "and I take offense to being called a man."

Kirk spun around, mouth open in anticipation to discuss the significance of orders when he stopped. He blinked twice before he was able to respond as the sight of Jesse Smith over took him. In his life he had met very beautiful women, too many to count but she, she had been created by angels. He cleared his throat to give him a moment to recover.

"You're Lieutenant Jesse Smith?" He asked quizzically.

"No I'm Santa." She said sarcastically as she walked passed him, making her way to the wires the sprawled out from one of the control panels. She lowered herself to the ground and half of her disappeared in the blackness of the rounded panel.

"Why didn't you report to the bridge like I ordered?" Kirk asked, trying to regain his authority.

"Because," her echoed voice shouted, "This place is a disaster. I wanted to at least get the gravitational pull in the hull fixed so that the crewmen could stop experiencing gravity to no gravity. Can you hand me the wire cutters?"

Kirk looked around and picked up the red wire cutters placing them in Jesse's outstretched hand.

"That does not excuse the fact that you disobeyed a direct order Lieutenant." Kirk exasperated. "Do you even hear me?" he shouted directly into the hole.

Jesse emitted a loud shriek as the ship jolted her body with a slight shock. She pulled herself out of the black hole and shook her head attempting to regain her bearings. She looked at him in complete disbelief, his handsome face only a few inches from her own. Her eyes met his as they studied his strong features. _'Get a hold of yourself'_ she shouted in her head.

"What the hell did you guys run into? A giant electrical black hole?" she shouted. "They weren't kidding the first time when they told me what happened after your last incident with the ship." Jesse leaned back into hole and finished connecting a few wires, the ship emitting a surge of energy and the gravitational pull came back to life in response to her attention. Jesse smiled as she pulled herself out once more and shifted away from the hole.

"I'm done…what did you want to discuss?" Jessed said looking in to the dazzling blue eyes of the infamous James T. Kirk, wiping her hands off with a nearby blue cloth. Kirk made ready to speak but stopped. He noticed the two necklaces on her, two completely different styles and yet they were still worn together.

"Why are you wearing a collar?"

Jesse jumped up and was inches away from his face.

"A collar? What am I a dog?" She shouted. No one had ever paid attention to her choice in jewelry. "For your information it's a choker, do you have a problem with it?" He paid to much attention to detail, and obviously had no clue about any form of jewelry despite the fact that he was getting to close to comfort on the subject of the choker.

"No…I didn't say that…" Kirk shook his head, " Don't change the subject! You will come with me to the bridge now!"

Jesse glared at him but forced a nod as she followed him out of the engineering room.

"You're leaving me?!" Scotty shouted as he flung his hands in a futile attempt to catch Jesse's a attention. Scotty turned around and groaned as a group of cadets came bearing yet another part that wasn't originally broken.


	2. Grave Discoveries

The two of them remained silent as they rode the transporter up to the bridge. It was just awkward, too awkward for James's taste. Kirk lifted up a hatch on the side and stopped the transporter mid movement, the lights dimming ever so slightly. He turned and faced Jesse who seemed unphased at the fact that they weren't moving, that it was just them in here…alone.

Arms already crossed, she tilted her head to look at him, no expression on her face. The rumors did not do him justice. James was beyond handsome which made things even more difficult to control her heartbeat. She forced her thoughts out of her head and continued to look at him, tracing every line of his body, memorizing every muscle and feature of him.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked with one of his prize-winning grins as he leaned against the wall with his shoulder. Anything she had just felt for him evaporated as his reputation sunk in. She chuckled to herself at her own stupidity and at his present stance. What was he, in high school?

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" she replied flatly. James's smile fell away and he stared at her with a serious intent.

"I don't like getting off to bad starts," He said sternly, "I'm sorry for insulting you but when I make a direct order I expect all crew members on this ship to obey it."

Jesse smiled to herself. "First off, I accept your apology. Secondly I am technically not a crew member or your subordinate, I was sent here to fix the electrical controls of the USS Enterprise and thirdly, " Jesse looked at him, her eyes softening from the fierce frustration they held earlier, "I'm sorry I insulted you so by not reporting to the bridge. I mean to do my job, get her fixed and return. My direct desire to start fixing was not meant as an offense to your authority."

Kirk was slightly taken aback by the sincere reply. He had heard enough about the stubborn and irate nature of Jesse Smith, but was shocked that he was experiencing first hand an apology. He switched the power back on and felt them rise once more.

"Wow." He said aloud and grinned. "Who ever thought I'd get an apology from you."

Jesse shot him frightening glare to which he chuckled. Suddenly he turned and stared at her. It was only now that he fully registered that she was in a tank top, black sweatpants and boots.

"Is it that easy for you to take off your clothes?" Kirk asked with a laugh as the two walked onto the bridge. Jesse made a face behind his back quickly replacing it with a smile when Kirk spun around after a few of the crewmembers began to laugh. Introductions were made, even though most knew or knew of the lovely Jesse Smith.

"It says here in your file that you are quite skilled with recalling various alien cultures and languages?" Spock state in an unwavering voice.

"Yes Sir I am." Jesse replied.

Kirk looked at her with intrigue, "Really? How many languages can you speak?"

"Five Captain."

Kirk nodded. "Someone else who has a good tongue."

Urhura stiffened as she thought about throwing something hard at his head and instead settled on glaring pure hatred at Kirk who only laughed in response. Sulu and Chekov quietly laughed as Spock merely stood there, unsure of what that exactly meant.

"Honestly Jim control yourself, you're a Captain for gods sake!" Bones cried.

"Always ruining my fun." Kirk turned to Jesse and stared, "How long will it take you to fix the wiring and get the warping pad up code"

Jesse stared off for a minute, making a few calculations in her head. "A week should suffice."

Now it was the entire bridge that stared at her as if she was off her rocker. "You have seen the ship?" Bones asked unable to take her seriously.

"Yes I have. Re-wiring the ship will take a week at most, the rest of the damage falls under Scotty's specialty and not my own. Though once the wiring is done, it shouldn't be much more for him to repair."

Before Kirk could speak, Urhura interrupted.

"Captain, you've just received an important message from Admiral Pike."

"Put him on screen."

"Sir, He says he needs to speak with you in private."

Kirk remained motionless, a bit surprised as the request of the Admiral.

"Mr. Spock you have the bridge." He said as he headed off to his private chambers. The atmosphere in the bridge began to relax after Kirk left to deal with the severity of that message. Jesse walked over to Nyota and leaned against the wall, arms crossed once more.

"Is he always so forward?"

Nyota laughed. "You have no idea." Nyota watched as Jesse ran a thumb against the silver trinket once more.

"Still have that I see." Jesse gave a small distant small.

"Some things are harder to remove than others."

Jesse watched the crewmen interact with one another on the bridge. It was interesting to see how ships were different in their relationships. Something Jesse was almost a bit envious of but not enough to make her want to stay on a ship for longer than she was ordered to. She missed those days when they were all together, laughing and joking around so long ago. Nyota laid a hand on her arm, causing Jesse to look down at her concerned friend.

"Are you ok?" She whispered in deep concern.

Jesse gave the best fake smile she could muster and patted the slender hand. "I'm fine, just tired." Jesse waited a few more moments before heading back to the engineering room. Upon her return, it seemed that more alarms had gone off since her arrival only an hour ago. She watched as Scotty continued to yell at the young cadets, one of two female cadets bursting into tears causing his rough exterior to soften almost immediately.

"Some things never change…"

Hoping to avoid another rant by Scotty, Jesse made her way to another panel began cutting it up to start another on another section. What she did not notice was the watchful glare of the second female engineering cadet, her short black hair slightly shifting as her head followed the graceful walk of the other woman. Without any one realizing it, she snuck away from her group and stopped just inches away from Jesse's legs. Sensing a figure, Jesse pulled herself out only to be met by the overly cheerful face of the young female cadet who was kneeling down right next to her.

"Sweet god…" Jesse cried, taking a few breaths to recover the shock of the close face. "You frightened me a bit, wasn't really expecting anyone haha….uh so what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could assist you in your endeavors. Central wiring has always fascinated me and since our last Lieutenant….well….died I have not been able to learn much as Scotty does not like to dabble in this area." She said with a smile. Jesse observed the girl. She couldn't be older than 17 at best, her angular face only accenting her slender, delicate frame. Her light brown eyes were slightly covered by the straight black bangs that stretched across her face, the rest of her black hair, cut sharply forward stopping right at her chin. She was quite pale, perhaps due to the fact that many have not seen any form of sun in quite some time. The girl seemed nice enough and more capable than the other cadets so Jesse nodded in agreement. A few hours passed by and thanks to the young cadet, Jesse realized that she might actually be ahead of schedule now. She seemed oddly connected to the young cadet. Perhaps it was the simple fact that they were two women in an area that was mainly dominated by men.

She sat crossed legged beside Jesse chatting away as she occasionally handed tools, only to be interrupted by brief explanations on wiring components as Jesse moved to different areas. Jesse enjoyed the company, even though it was a bit louder than what she was used to. Emily's thorough knowledge of the latest gossip kept Jesse entertained while she worked, laughing every so often at the stories Emily had of the young captain and his late night activities. It was interesting to here the double-sided nature of the Kirk. His behavior was exactly what she fell for before...thankfully she knew better now…or so she hoped.

"It's a wonder he hasn't contracted anything from these encounters…especially with all the on planet visits we're made within the past year!"

Jesse dropped her tools in laughter, tears forming on the edge of her eyes. Soon it dawned on her that she couldn't remember the young girls name.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt, but I didn't catch your name?" Jesse asked as the young cadet handed her the lit blow torch.

"Emily Faolixan." She replied with a smile.

'_Faolixan…why does that sound familiar to me'_ Jesse thought to herself. She racked her brain, the name on the tip of her tongue. Her thoughts were disrupted when a chunk of loose hanging metal smacked her right on the forehead, creating a large bloody gash across her forehead.

"Damn it all to hell." Jesse shouted as she gingerly touched the gash, pulling herself slightly out of control panel.

"Lieutenant are you ok?" Emily shrieked as a look of deep concern crossed her face. "Oh my god….that's a large gash…and a lot of…" Emily gulped as all the color from her face drained. Jesse looked at Emily, waiting for her to finish, debating whether she was going to finish or empty her stomach all over her tools.

"Oh shit…" Jesse reached out and caught Emily before she landed on the sharp wiring tools. She pulled herself forward with her free hand to gain a stronger stability and make the positioning of holding Emily a little less painful.

"Emily….hellooo….wake up hun…" Jesse said, gently tapping her face in hopes of getting her to come around. With no response, Jesse lifted the light girl up and in her arms, attempting her best to avoid stepping on any of the spaced out tools. _'Mental note- clean up tools'_

Jesse walked into the medical center slightly blinded by the bright lights the room had. She nearly dropped Emily from the blindness, catching the entire medical centers attention with the unconscious girl in her arms. Bones ran over, scanning her vitals. When he seemed satisfied that Emily was in no immediate danger he helped Jesse lay her on a bed, hooking her up so that they could make sure she didn't go into cardiac arrest. Bones turned to ask what caused then when he gasped in shock.

"What the hell happened to you?" He said grabbing her face with both of his hands. Jesse rolled her eyes and attempted to remove his hands only to be swatted back by McCoy. "What'd you do, lose a fight with a Cardathian?" he asked, his tone slightly angry.

"Ha ha ha you're so funny." She freed her face from his grip and turned to leave. Bones grabbed the nearest sedative shot and headed towards her. She spun around and glared at him.

"You attempt to shot that thing in my neck and I'll drop kick your ass."

Bones laughed, a full on laugh. It seemed to Jesse that it was not often that he did that and took slight comfort in the fact that she had caused someone joy.

When he regained a bit composure he said, "At least let me bandage you up. Kirk will kill me if I don't do that." Jesse watched him a bit more before agreeing to this. She followed him to his office and sat on the stiff metal table off to the side. Her golden eyes followed all of the pretty lights that whirred and buzzed around her. Jesse was so distracted that she did not even realize that Bones was scanning her body. Without hesitation Jesse grabbed the device from his hands and crushed it but it seemed a bit to late. Bones said nothing, all emotion gone from his face. Jesse looked away, a bit distraught in her own stupidity to avoid this scenario. This is why she hated being on ships.

"Before you say…or do anything. I ask that you keep this between us." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I…I wasn't going to…anyway." Bones said, disappointed in his own reaction to the discovery and guilty in making Jesse uncomfortable.

"I had no idea, and I promise I won't…." Bones stuttered.

"Its fine." She interrupted. Bones gathered a few gauze pads and antiseptic for her forehead and got to work, searing the wound shut. Jesse forced a smile. "I'll be gone soon enough. After that it is unimportant what you say." Upon finishing, Jesse jumped down from the table and shifted uneasily away from Bones. It was the first time someone other than Nyota knew, and sadly it made her feel worthless. She moved to door, heading back to the engineering room.

"Just so you know…I don't really care." Bones shouted at her. She stopped and looked at him, "We weren't the only one's who suffered." For the first time, Jesse felt a wave of relief and comfort. For the first time, she began to feel…. Safe. An unusual and long forgotten feeling.

"Let me know when Emily is awake," Jesse said flashing him a genuine smile as she walked out.

Spock waited until the door opened to enter the private chambers of Kirk. Kirk sad at the desk, the only light in the room was that of the halogen message that he sat facing.

"Computer lights on." Spock called as he made his way around the desk, curious about the sudden sullenness of the captain.

"Sir, what was so urgent, that Admiral Pike requested a private audience?" Spock inquired. Kirk rubbed his eyes, trying to regain feeling. The message replayed over and over in his mind as he tried to grasp the seriousness of what might soon be happening. Kirk pressed a button and stood up, facing the window as Spock took the seat.

"_This is an Emergency announcement to all Federation Starships. An immediate threat has been made…_"

Jesse made her way to the mess hall. She looked around a few times finally noticing Nyota in the back corner waving at her. Jesse made her way to the table and sat down, finally glad to relax, however brief the moment may be. She heaved a sigh of relief and stretched out her back as she leaned over the chair back.

"Holy shit, Jesse!" Nyota cried as she grabbed Jesse's face. Twice in one day…wow. "What the hell happened to you?" Jesse pulled her face away and leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Piece of metal dropped on my face. Felt bad for Emily, apparently she gets queasy at the sight of blood."

"Emily….Emily Faolixan?" Nyota asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"No reason…the girl gives me the creeps."

Jesse laughed. "This coming from the girl dating Spock?"

Nyota tossed a piece of food at Jesse with a grin. "He's not creepy, just serious…for most of the time. Its endearing!"

"Haha…of course it is."

The laughter ended and Nyota grew quiet, her face growing more serious by the second. Jesse felt the shift in attitude and opened her eyes as she remained in the reclined position hoping it wasn't anything to serious.

"The Captain hasn't returned yet." Jesse sat up and looked at her.

"That was nearly three hours ago..." Jesse stated. Nyota remained silent as she pushed her food around her plate as if avoiding the statement entirely.

"I know…" she said finally, "what ever Admiral Pike sent him must be something bad."

"Just because it's been awhile, doesn't mean its all bad Nyota."

"I just have a feeling…"

After she spent a few more hours on the central circuit board, Jesse could no longer ignore the throbbing pain that emitted from her forehead. She couldn't tell if the pain was because she had been hit in the heard earlier that day or because of Scotty's incessant shouting and the constant clang of metals as the cadets kept on dropping things. Whatever the reason the pain was unbearable at this point. She cleaned up her tools, neatly packing them away in the cloth wrappings and setting them off to the side issuing a threat to any who touched them in the slightest. The young group gulped and nodded hastily in response, afraid if they didn't do so.

Grabbing her black duffle bag, Jesse took off in haste to her assigned room and breathed a sigh of relief as she entered its silence a few minutes later. The heat of the water caressed her skin, relaxing whatever tension her muscles once held. For once in a very long time, Jesse felt as if she didn't have to try so hard to hide. Lost in her own thoughts, her fingers came to rest on the simple silver choker. '_Marahmangara_...'

A few minutes had passed since she flopped in her bed without a care when the annoying ding a bell called her back to reality. She groaned as she slowly removed herself from the soft, warm haven of comfort and motion for the door to open. Though groggy Jesse stared with an annoyed look at Kirk.

"What do you want?"

"Captain."

"I'm not on duty obviously…._ captain_" she said, emphasizing the last word with a bit of distain.

Kirk smiled, as he looked her over. Her black hair was still wet from the shower the ends resting on her shoulder, dripping water that was soaked in by the black sports bra she was wearing. Kirk couldn't help but stare at the limited amount of clothing she had on. Black sports bra and short red shorts just made her even more irresistible to him. But the most intriguing thing that capture his attention were the black tattoos that were on her abdomen. They wreathed in an out of one another like two trees entwined together. He began to lean forward, closing the distance between them.

"Do you like being naked or is it just around me?" Kirk asked, his head slightly tilted, still smiling.

"Goodnight James." Jesse said with a grin as the door closed. Kirk called for her, but it was too late, the bed had already taken her prisoner.


	3. Dreams and Documents

Kirk couldn't sleep. He rolled from side to side; unable to fall asleep no matter how long he lay there. He wasn't sure why to be honest. He had even taken a sedative but even that didn't work for him. Finally he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, heaving a great sigh. Jesse's image kept coming to him despite how much he tried to force it back. Eventually he succumbed to his desire and closed his eyes, imaging her once more.

He recalled her scent of soft lavender, her hair shining gently from the hallway lights despite being wet, the smooth curves of her body. But for some reason he kept seeing those tattoos more prominently in his mind. They were beautifully executed with their subtle entwinement up top. To him the tattoo looked like two trees with their branches entangled together a small unusual star looking symbol between the two trunks, circling her belly button. There were no colors or shading, just pure black ink. Kirk groaned as he kept thinking about her. This was ridiculous to him. Never had he ever thought of a woman so much and he had had his experience with women. In his entire life he could recall perhaps five others that physically were more enticing than Jesse but something about her made her more appealing than any other woman he had ever met.

Finally Kirk threw on a white t-shirt and left the quiet room. It was too dangerous for him to be left alone with his thoughts in such a quiet place. He made his way to the lift and headed to the bridge to observe the space sky for a while until he deemed it appropriate…or at least by his standards to go and wake Bones because he was bored.

Something wasn't right. A negative energy nagged at the back of her mind even as she slept. Jesse found herself on the bridge suddenly, the alarming red lights blaring at her and the rest of the crew. Sparks were flying everywhere as smoke began to fill the room. Jesse looked around, observing the damage that was being inflicted to the ship. A slight form of panic began to grow within her as she saw Nyota lying motionless on the ground as Spoke desperately tried to make it to her. Chekov was shouting into the speaker, reporting damages as they came flooding in, Sulu desperately trying to keep the ship together as he attempted to move the ship out of harm's way, splitting whatever power was left between the thrusters and shield. Kirk slumped in his chair as Bones worked on him, trying to get him to regain consciousness as Bones himself was trying to, difficult to do so with the large wound on his shoulder.

But what frightened her most was perhaps the fact that Emily stood there on the bridge, unharmed and grinning while those around her were injured and dying. Emily looked directly at Jesse and then to the screen. Jesse followed her gaze but didn't know what it meant. The screen was black and beginning to crack. She turned to look at Emily who had suddenly moved before her, only inches away from her face. Emily pressed two fingers right below the center of her collarbone and punctured the skin, blood beginning to flow from the wound. _'illonvia…'_

She shot up from her bed, her breathing heavy. Jesse didn't know where to begin with that dream. So many things happened at once, but what bothered her was Emily and how she knew that technique but more importantly how she knew that name. It was odd that Emily was the only one on that ship unharmed, and smiling. Had she been the one to cause all the damage? It was impossible for such a small, petite girl but if she had had help it was possible. But the kind of help that would have been required had to be its own small army to take over the ship and inflict such damage to the Enterprise.

Taking a few deep breaths, Jesse's eyes began to focus a bit more, her racing heartbeat slowing down. She could feel the slow of her pulse as she began her meditation to recover her composure. When Jesse was finally calm she made a move to reach for the blankets that were on the ground but nearly screamed in doing so. Her hand went immediately to her chest where Emily had harmed her in the dream. Her skin felt wet, the site of the pain exploding through her body in waves.

"Computer lights." The lights came on with a slight click and Jesse nearly went into a panic at the sight of blood that was on her fingers. She looked down and saw that there was indeed a wound, a very deep wound. _'How could this be possible? She would have to be….'_ Jesse stopped, panic already setting in. _'No that's impossible. They died without a child…'_ The pain set in once again, Jesse finally acknowledging the fact that her body demanded her to get help. She grabbed a white ribbon and tied her hair back in a painful effort as she made her way from her room to the sick bay.

Unsure of the time, Jesse felt as if the medical bay would be empty or at least filled with second-rate nurses who had never even seen a wound like this. As the doors whizzed open she saw that most of the lights were dimmed, a few nurses sitting together at the nurses' station. Pain seared throughout her again and she winced as she continued to make her way into the room. Thankfully, she saw that Dr. McCoy was still in his office, his bright desk light the only source in the dark office. Jesse made her way quietly to his office, wincing with each step. Getting medical attention from Dr. McCoy was a safer option than that of the gossiping nurses, that and he already knew which made things a little easier. Bones looked up from his papers as Jesse walked into the office.

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" He cried as he rushed over to Jesse, helping her over to the table. She gave him a look of appreciation as she eased herself farther onto the table and gave a weak smile. McCoy grabbed the scanner and started to investigate the wound after her vitals appeared…well they looked as normal as he knew of. Jesse winced as Bones gently touched the opening of the wound, trying to see the best way to approach it. It looked as if a laser had shot right through her but there was no exit wound. Bones grabbed gauze and started applying pressure to stop the bleeding as he readied an antiseptic with his other hand. He injected the dosage into hr neck as gently as he could, Jesse barely even wincing from the pressure.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Bones asked in a gruff tone. Jesse remained silent, not sure if he was someone she should be talking to about her crazy dreams.

"Just a bad dream." Bones eyed her.

"Bullshit. It looked like u were shot with a damn laser." He shouted, Jesse throwing her hand up against his mouth to quiet him. She looked to make sure the nurses were still chatting away before she removed it.

"It was a bad dream Dr. McCoy," Jesse said in a hushed tone, her face close to his to avoid anyone eavesdropping. "Please just leave it at that." Her eyes pleaded with him after her last statement. Bones grumbled a bit before agreeing to letting the topic go.

"But you'll eventually owe me a damned good explanation." He threatened as he applied some unknown substance to the wound. Jesse yelped and leaned back away from the tweezer held, solution soaked cotton ball.

"Damnit girl hold still!"

"Hell no! That shit hurts!" Jesse cried, her hand latching onto his wrist pushing the cotton ball away.

"It's supposed to hurt!" Bones shouted as he pushed against her hand. "It's a Tryphorium antiseptic so the wound will heal faster and leave no scaring!"

"I don't care what it is! I don't want it! Its evil!"

"What are you five?" Bones cried, growing more frustrated.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both Bones and Jesse slowly turned their heads to find an amused look growing on Kirks face as he stood in the doorway. Bones pulled away with yet another grumpy look on his face as Jesse remained still, unsure of what to do. Bones took this opportunity while she was distracted to finish what he was trying to do before. Jesse screamed and shot him a death glare as he gave her a smug look while he readied the bandage to finish up.

"What happened to you?" Kirk said as rushed over to Jesse, looking at the now bubbling wound.

"Oh nothing, just me being clumsy!" Jesse cried waving it off with a smile. Bones shoved Kirk out of the way and taped up with gauze over the wound.

"Yeah…real clumsy…" Jesse stuck out her tongue, knowing that other forms of punishment were not deemed appropriate. Jesse jumped down from the table and flashed Kirk a flirtatious smile.

"You can't keep stalking me like this? People will start thinking you like me or something." Jesse said with a laugh as she headed to the door. "Thanks Bones." And with that left. Kirk turned and looked at Bones, raising one eyebrow as a grin grew on his face.

"Don't start with me Jim, I'm tired and that She-devil used up the last of my patience."

"You had patience?" Jim said with a laugh. Bones gave him a look in which Jim quickly stopped laughing and looked at the ground.

Jesse sat in the computer lab of the ship hacking into classified Federation files, thankfully it had only taken her an hour, last time it was a bit more tedious. She needed to know what exactly happened in her dream, and why. She finally breached into Sector 7's files and started browsing through them trying to find what she was looking for. Suddenly the screen went black, all the hard work she spent into breaking in gone. She smacked the computer screen in hopes that maybe the screen had just died. It popped back on with a click but the files were not there, instead her Aunt sat staring at her with those deep dark blue eyes. Jesse's face went white.

"Ha…ha ..hey Auntie…." Jesse cried, as her Aunt Theylia glared at her.

"Why were you trying to breach into Sector 7, you know that's not allowed." Theylia interrupted, no form of amusement found on her face like the last time Jesse had done this. Jesse sighed.

"I was trying to find any record if Shadyia and Hathen ever had a child…more specifically a daughter. For some reason I can't recall, It must've been when I was fighting in the Theta Quadrant." Jesse stated. Her aunt looked at her with concern.

"Shadyia was killed before she was able to give birth. Hathen never took another wife. He never really recovered from losing both his wife and child. Why do you ask?"

Jesse went into detail about her dream, showing her Aunt the wound that she now had and the strangeness of it all. Theylia was naturally quite pale, but even Jesse could tell that the color was draining from her face. Fear was growing in her eyes after Jesse had finished recanting the story.

"This troubles me greatly." Theylia said as she looked at Jesse with growing concern. "I will ask Admiral Pike if you can be removed from the ship immediately."

"Auntie I have a job to do" Jesse said sternly, "If I leave without notice or a good reason, people will wonder, especially after the grave message Captain Kirk apparently received, although no one really knows…"

"What message?" Theylia asked quickly. Jesse stopped and thought a moment.

"Admiral Pike sent a message to all of Starfleet for Captains only." Jesse stated. She glared at her Aunt. "What was the message about."

Theylia remained quiet, unsure if she should answer. "Aunt Theylia what is going on?" Theylia looked at her once more and gave a weak smile.

"I must summon the council." She replied pausing a moment before she continued, "There is a threat of _their_ return." Jesse paled, her heart racing at what her aunt had just told her. "Please….Please be careful. _Ethemagru Mahtori Illonvia_." The screen clicked off leaving Jesse to sit in the dimmed lights of the computer lab.

"What language was that?" Jesse's head shot up to find Kirk standing in the doorway, a serious look upon his face.

"Do you like to sneak up on people? Or is it just because it's me?" Jesse said trying to calm down and play off what Kirk might have heard. Kirk walked in and pulled up a chair next to her, staring at her with deep intent.

"It's just you. And you're avoiding my question." Kirk stated.

"I'm not avoiding anything." Jesse said as she got up. Kirk stood, blocking her way out.

"Yes you are." He said, drawing closer to her, his face only a breath away from hers. "Why? Are you trying to hide something?" Jess closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gently rested her hand against his cheek and gave a small smile.

"I'm trying to protect something."


	4. Krillon ho!

"We're going where?" Bones shouted, the bridge agreeing with Bones suspicions.

"We're going to the Omega Quadrant. It has come to my attention that the _USS Fargo_ was sent to the Krillon territory for negations and they have seemed to disappear. Our mission is to find them and bring them back." James said simply, apparently not sharing the concern that the rest of the crew was feeling. The bridge was utterly silent.

"Jim you can't be serious…those _things_ are worse than the Klingons on a bad day!" Bones yelled.

"I concur Captain." Spock spoke the attention switching to him, "Dr. McCoy's logic is sound. The Krillon are a savage race. In order to safely bring the lost crew back we would require a small battalion, which we do not have."

"Chekov, hail Lieutenant Smith." Chekov nodded and punched in the command on his control pad.

Jesse's head bounced in time to the music she was blasting near her as she kept herself busy with the thrusters. She mouthed the words silently as her toes tapped against the bar that kept her up. Monty was shouting something about how dangerous it was for her to be hanging upside down while working with the electrical currents but obviously he had no idea that this was the only way she could access the mainframe. Jesse wiped the cumulating sweat from her forehand using the back of her gloved hand as she held a pair of wire cutters in her teeth. She grabbed another set of wires and began stripping them in order to reattach later on.

"Lieutenant Smith!" James called. The other end remained silent; the only thing the bridge could hear was the odd form of music that was blasting in the engineering room. James cleared his throat.

"Lieutenant SMITH!" James shouted. A scream was heard followed by a loud thud and a long stream of curses growing louder as she came closer to the communicator. Between the curses and clanking of metal, Scotty's laughter grew louder and louder as in between laughs he stated an _I told you so_.

"Ouch" Scotty shouted, "You little scrap! You can't throw things at me!"

"Lieutenant Smith?"

"What?" Jesse shouted back into the communicator obviously pissed by this point. James began grinning.

"Were you throwing things at Scotty?" James asked humorously.

"Aye Captain she was!" Scotty shouted from the background. Another loud clank of metal could be heard followed by threats from Scotty as a confirmed yes.

"What do you what?" Jesse shouted with no sense of formality or restraint on her rising anger.

"I need you on the bridge."

Jesse groaned, "I'm a bit busy here, what do you want."

"Lieutenant this is an order. Come to the bridge now."

More cursing was followed before Jesse clicked off the communicator and headed off to the bridge. While in the lift, Jesse pulled off the big black gloves and shoved them into the pockets of her sweatpants. The doors whizzed open to the brightly lit bridge. Jesse felt a bit uncomfortable as she stood there in the same tank top and sweat pants, covered in dust while the rest of the crew was there in their clean uniforms, polished and perfect looking. Jesse moved out of the lift and headed towards James who was sitting there with that smug grin on his face. Deep down she had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

"Jesse, what do you know of the Krillon territory and race?" James asked. Jesse was a bit taken aback by the fact that he had just addressed her by her first name. She threw that into the back of her mind as she took a moment to gather what information she knew on the Krillons. Taking a deep breath Jesse began, "The Krillons were first discovered by the Federation only a few years after the Federation had been established. The planet itself is quite humid, more like a…what you call a jungle during the day and reaching freezing temperatures at night. They were noted as a very primitive and hostile race, and very superstitious. Despite the fact that they did not possess any serious firearms or really any firearms for that matter, the Krillons proved fatal to many of the Federation with their perfected military tactics and torture. It is a theory that the Klingons were born from the Krillons using their military tactics and hostile nature to spread the same kind of fear in space that the Krillons did on their own planet."

Jesse watched the reaction of the crew as their faces dropped and paled from her precise but basic tale of the Krillons. She felt it was necessary to spare them the bloody details of their history and origins and even their history with the Federation. Although she grew curious as to why she was being asked about the Krillons. It couldn't be that the Federation wanted to start up negations with them again? They would have to be complete idiots if they actually believed that the Krillons wanted to join the Federation.

"Doesn't sound to bad." James finally said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"Are you out of your freaking mind!" Bones yelled, his face nearly red from the pressure building up from James's stupidity. "Jesse just told us that they were basically murderous blood sucking leeches and you still wanna go? Even I agree with Spock, we'd need a battalion to do this!"

"Aw Bones have some faith!" James cried.

"I did, then you fried the ship in the last rescue attempt and it flew out the window." Bones replied sarcastically. James was about to reply before Jesse spoke up.

"Excuse me sir," Jesse interrupted, "You're going down…to the Krillon territory to do what?"

"To find and retrieve the crew members of the _USS Fargo_. And WE will be going." James turned to Bones, "You're coming too. You can hypospray them all if they attack."

Jesse started laughing, the crew staring at her as if she had lost it.

"It's not _if_ its when. And you can't be serious." Jesse said staring at James who only grinned in return.

"Pack your things Lieutenant. We're planet bound!" James shouted as he walked into the lift.

Jesse stared at him, eyes wide in complete amazement and shock at his own stupidity. "You can't be serious!" she shouted at him as the doors of the lift closed.

Jesse tore off her sweat pants and tank top, standing in her room in nothing but her underwear thinking of what she should pack or wear. The Krillon planet is humid and hot during the day but can become a polar ice cap at night. She threw open her dresser drawers and began rummaging through her clothes. A ding sounded through her room.

"It's open!" Jesse shouted. The door slid open and Bones walked through into her room.

"God, why are you naked?" Bones shouted, turning around hiding his eyes. His face began to grow red in embarrassment. Jesse laughed at the sight of him. Of all people, Jesse would have never pegged Bones as a person that gets embarrassed. She turned and stared at him.

"We'll as far as I know…this is my room and I was changing for going on planet. Am I allowed to change doctor?" Jesse said with a laugh as she went back to what she was doing. Bones turned back around and rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do or really how to act. It was unusal especially since he was a doctor.

"Relax Bones," Jesse said as she pulled out her Starfleet uniform and pulled it over her head. "Whats up?"

Bones cleared his throat, trying to regain his thoughts and composure. "I need you to talk to Jim." Jesse stopped what she was doing and stared at him, confused as to why she was supposed to do this.

"Bones, isn't he _your _best friend?" Jesse asked, tossing a lock of black hair behind her shoulder. Bones gulped as he tried to keep from blushing even more.

"Because he finds you attractive and I figure if you bat your lashes a few times and talk about how dangerous it is he'll cancel it and wait for back up or something." Jesse laughed again.

"Bones, the more I mentioned how blood thirsty they were James decided he wanted to go." Jesse said as she threw some more clothes into a small duffle bag, sliding the strap over her shoulder as she moved closer to Bones. His breathing began to quicken, and she could feel him growing more and more flustered. Jesse stared up into his eyes and gave a small smile to him like she had done before. She had never noticed before how gentle his soft brown eyes were, they were limitless and so comforting.

"Leonard," Jesse said softly, "I promise nothing terrible will happen to us. I can't promise we won't be completely unharmed," Jesse gently grasped his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "but I'll get us back alive."

Bones blinked a few times before he registered what was happening. He took a breath and returned the smile.

"Jesse…I…" Bones couldn't finish his sentence before the doorbell chimed again.

"Open." Jesse called as she pulled back a bit from Bones. Nyota walked through the door and paused, staring at the odd scene that was before her.

"Am I…interrupting?" She asked, a grin forming on her face.

"Bones here was asking if I could talk Kirk out of going guns blazing to the Krillon Territory."

"Yeah good luck with that. Kirk sent me here to get you guys to hurry up to the transporting room." Nyota said sullenly as concern spread across her face. Jesse smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"We'll be fine," Jesse turned the Bones, "Lets not keep the Captain waiting."


	5. Run damnit!

Bones watched the interaction between the two women as they made their way to the transportation room. Already he could sense a more relaxed feeling coming from Jesse as she seemed more open and comfortable. She smiled a lot more whenever Nyota was around and looked more...well relaxed. Jesse always seemed a little tense on the bridge and he was never sure if it was because she was anticipating some form of annoyance from Kirk or something else. They all gathered into the lift and the group fell silent. Jesse turned around and grabbed Bones' communicator synching it with her own.

"What in blazes…"

"I'm giving you a list of tricks and things to do once we're on the planet should we get seperated. It will also provide a sound map of paths and places to avoid where the Krillons patrol the most. Though I'm not going to lie, they'll know we're there. Its just a matter of avoiding them as long as we can to figure out what we need to know." Jesse stated a matter of factly. Her face grew more serious, "There is a marked spot on the map. If we do get lost, go there immediately following the paths that are already marked." She turned to Nyota before Bones could respond.

"Thanks for the map Nyota, my old one I think was a bit out dated."

Nyota smiled, "No problem, just try not to get caught."

The doors of the lift opened and they walked down the hall into the transporter room where Kirk stood waiting with a small other group of crewmembers that Jesse had never seen before. Sadly they were all male and eyeing her suspiciously. Kirk went through introductions but Jesse wasn't paying attention, she was too busy sending the data to everyone's communicator to deal with the importance of names. Besides, she figured only a few would survive the trip at best.

"You ready to lead the way Lieutenant?" Kirk said with a grin as he stood beside her, very close beside her.

She sighed. "Lets just make this a quick trip."

"Captain," one of the lower ranking guards whispered, Kirk leaning , "Is it really safe for us to bring her with us? I mean we're already trying to protect ourselves we don't need to protect another…"

Jesse shot around and glared at him stopping whatever thought he was trying to finish, only inches away from his face. "I don't give a damn whether or not you want me on this trip or if you think it's _dangerous _for me. But what I do care about is if you follow my orders or not. If I tell you to duck, drop or shut up you'll do it. Understood?" the young crewmember nodded dumbly as he sheepishly fell back around the crowd. Jesse turned back around and stared at Nyota who was doing her best to keep from laughing. Monty merely shook his head with a grin, thanking his stars that he wasn't the one being yelled at.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Kirk asked.

"You brought me along to get us to where we need to go and get back as safely as possible." Jesse said plainly. "I don't have time for people in the group questioning me because I'm a woman and think I'm weak because so."

Kirk nodded and look up towards Monty.

"Scotty are you ready?"

"Aye Captain."

Kirk leaned closer to Jesse before "Just so you know, I don't think your weak and I feel much safer since you said you'd come on this trip."

Jesse grinned and said, "You ordered me to come."

Kirk chuckled to himself, "True, but it still stands the same." Kirk looked at Monty and nodded.

It was pouring down rain when they beamed down. Jesse just stood there with a mild look of annoyance growing on her face. Of course it would be pouring down rain.

'_Stupid, didn't even think to check if it was the rainy season or not noooo_ she thought bitterly to herself.

She pulled off her jacket, tossing it into the black duffle bag and tied up her hair as the humidity was finally getting to her despite the fact that they'd only just arrived. She took a few moments to look around, surveying the landscape around them, taking mental pictures for later use. She shook her head a bit to clear her mind, trying to ease herself into the environment, noting its natural sounds, smells and feel.

"Spock calculated where the crew's last signal was on this planet. It's about 10 miles east from this spot here." Kirk said in the group, everyone except her huddled around the communicator.

Jesse turned her gun to kill knowing that stun would only bring more misfortune to their situation.

"We need to get moving now." Jesse said quietly, "We must remain as quiet as possible but move as quickly as we can. And set your guns to kill."

"We can't just go around killing…" Kirk began but was interrupted.

"If we don't kill them they'll kill us or worse. And if they escape our presence they'll alert the rest of them which will be very bad news for us." Jesse said flatly, her face serious, as he's ever seen it. "Let's go."

The crew followed Jesse with Kirk by her side through the thick-forested jungle of the Krillon territory. Large trees covered whatever sun might have shone with their wide grassy like canopy tops. Blue colored moss covered most of the roots that were above ground but had not yet reach the base of the trunk itself. Kirk now realized what an ant must've felt like in the jungle back on earthy.

He was so miniscule compared to even the plants that were on the ground with them. Without a doubt the Krillon territory was breath taking. They arrived at the edge of a hill and overlooked the rest of the territory. Beautiful bright colors of reds, oranges and blues with the multiple shades of green jungle, covered the sprawling land before them in such odd places it almost reminded Kirk of one of Monet's paintings. Despite the humidity, cold rain and possible threat of death, he was glad to have seen something so beautiful.

It felt like they had been walking for an eternity. What Kirk found interesting was the fact that while most of his crew was breathing pretty heavily, including himself, Jesse looked as if she had taken a slow walk the last 8 miles of their trip. It was almost as if she had been trained to be so skillful in these sorts of situations. Kirk walked a bit faster to catch up with her. She motioned for everyone to stop.

"So have you been here before?" Kirk asked, taking her a bit by surprise. Jesse stared at him before looking back to the forest, scanning the territory with her eyes.

"Yes I have." She responded softly, trying to appear busy so she could avoid more of his questions.

"Really?" Kirk cried, a bit shocked that he was right, "And here I thought…"

Jesse flung herself at Kirk, pinning him against the tree trunk as she motioned for the rest of the crew to do the same. They all crouched down low, Bones eyeing her as she pressed harder against him. Not more than 100 ft were two Krillons crouched low at the base of the tree, their deep-throated voices softly echoing around them in the vast silence of the forest. Krillons weren't the best looking of creatures. They kept most of themselves covered in light but sturdy black armor besides their face, however there faces were so much alike it didn't make of a difference. They were sharp angled faces, beady black eyes beneath deep green scaly skin. Kirk cold only see one difference between the two creatures before him and that was the markings scarred onto their skin. Dreadlock like hair was pulled back by leather string that hung below their shoulders. Kirk was definitely intimidated now. They were huge, and more muscular than he had ever seen before in any creature or human.

Despite all this, Kirk couldn't help but love the fact that Jesse was so close to him. He silently breathed in her scent of sweet lavender. The scent was intoxicating…she was intoxicating. It took everything in him not to wrap his arms around her and kiss her despite the dangerous threat that was so close to them. Bones rolled his eyes after seeing the look Kirk's face. Bones could already see that Kirk was infatuated with Jesse, but he couldn't tell if it was because of her personally or the fact that she was an attractive woman pressing herself up against him. Despite the fact that Kirk was his greatest friend, Bones couldn't help but feel jealous that it was Kirk Jesse had pinned against the tree and not him even though it was done to hide their bodies from the Krillon patrol guards.

No sooner had he realized his stupid absurd thought than the cadet next to him stifled a sneeze. But that tiny sneeze was enough to alert the two Krillons nearby. Their hands went instinctively to long rifled guns at their sides. They crouched down low and nearly disappeared to the groups eyes, appearing ever so closer to their location. Without warning Jesse flew forward firing at the Krillon farthest from her as she roundhouse kicked the other Krillon who was taken by surprise. He flipped backwards regaining his composure and stared at her. Without warning he threw his large head backwards and issued a loud growling sound.

"Shit!" Jesse cried as she instinctively shot him dead. He fell to the ground with a large thud, Jesse running over to the dead body to claim whatever she could use to her advantage.

"Was that really necessary?" Kirk shouted at Jesse as he ran over to join her. She stared at him.

"If I hadn't done that, the Krillon to the far right would have snuck around and most likely killed bones and the cadets." Jesse said fiercely nodding her head towards the small group who had now joined them. The group fell silent as a loud growling response came from the far off distance. Jesse's face paled at the sound.

"We need to move now!"

The group was running far beyond what they had ever endured before. Jesse was in the lead, gun drawn with Kirk not far behind her. They stopped behind a large tree so that Jesse could quickly scan the land to see if there was a hidden outpost nearby.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Come in." Kirk watched the communicator hopelessly as no response came. He looked up at the group with a bit of concern in his eye.

"Well that's not good."

Fire red shots reigned down upon the group without any form of warning. Jesse shoved Bones away from the falling sparks before he was fatally hit, the cadets near him falling back with him in order to hide. Kirk attempted to fire back at the hidden forms as Jesse shouted at Bones.

"Run damnit!" Jesse screamed fruitlessly. "Bones RUN!"


	6. Past becoming Present

Kirk groaned as he started to regain consciousness. A searing pain swept through him as he tried to sit up but was unable to. His hands were bound before him, now realizing that his shoulder was most likely dislocated. He looked around the black cell not sure where he really was or if there was someone else with him…or something. He groaned as he shifted slightly, still unable to rise. The thoughts of the previous session of torture swept through his mind as it finally hit him, what hit him only hours before.

Voice dry and cracking Kirk called out, "Je…Jesse?"

Silence responded to his question. Kirk had a gut wrenching feeling that what was going on was not good, but the fear the danger his other crew members were facing was much stronger than any fear he had for his own well being. Kirk cringed as a large bright white light filled the room, his eyes unable to adjust to the quick burst of light that entered the room. A large thud echoed before the door was slammed shut. With a sharp click a small broken light up top light up the small cell.

Jesse lay crumpled in a heap, barely moving or responding to her name. She could hear his voice just fine, but she needed time to get her thoughts together and try to isolate the pain to lessen the strain it had on her body.

"Jesse!"

"Kirk," Jesse grumbled in a raspy voice, "Please stop shouting you dumbass. You need to conserve your energy."

Kirk grinned at the smartass remark as he finally was able to finally sit up with help of the freezing cold stonewall. He surveyed his companion's injuries and grimaced. She was bleeding through her uniform from multiple lacerations all along her body. Her beautiful face was bruised and bloodied. Her left eye was sealed shut, as it swelled slightly, thankfully not into a huge lump. Kirk began to grown angry with himself. He couldn't even protect her or his crew.

Panic began to set in as he wondered where Bones and the others were. He had hoped they escaped but these creatures were vicious and he had to assume that they were trapped somewhere in here.

"You look terrible." Jesse said with a laugh as she eased herself up with the wall, her back embracing the coolness that it contained as it began to slowly ease away the throbbing pain in her back.

"The same could be said of you" Kirk responded lightly. His face grew serious, perhaps a bit to serious for her. "Are you ok?"

Jesse gave a small smile, "I've been worse."

"Oddly enough that doesn't quite make me feel better."

"Well Bones and the others are safe…does that?"

Kirk stared at her.

"How do you…"

"The two assholes that were shooting at us were being punished for losing them."

Their heads turned at the sound of the door as it creaked painfully open. The large Krillon warrior threw two dark pieces of what looked like to Kirk as bread at them. Jesse glared at the creature as it walked out. She made her way to the food and tossed the lump at him the best she could with her busted arm. Jesse gave a wince as she slowly brought the food to her lips. Guilt was growing in Kirk as he watched Jesse struggled to barely function. Jesse stiffened as the Krillon grunts were slithered into their cell. Her face paled, as the voices grew fainter and fainter.

"What…what's wrong?" Kirk asked.

Jesse stared at him a moment, trying to best explain the situation. "Just be glad they don't know who you are."

Bones and the three cadets that were with him finally had a moment to rest. They had made it to the spot located on the map Jesse had given him. He didn't know how she knew where these ruins, really didn't care why he was just grateful that they were finally able to rest. He threw his pack off of his shoulder and fell to the ground in complete exhaustion. The cadets followed suit, keeping to themselves, thankfully quiet.

He had no clue where or what had happened to Jesse or Jim and so far he still couldn't contact the enterprise. The light was growing dim as the day was beginning to end, as if that wasn't bad enough. He took a moment to look around his surroundings to see if maybe there was something he could use that would help them.

They hadn't had much time to observe where it was they had taken shelter in but from what he had remembered they had run into a temple like structure, very similar to what the ancient Romans built to there gods. Slight differences were obvious to Bones as he looked around the interior. Unlike the double columned temples that were back on earth, these temples were rounded in the front but carved into the mountain behind it linking the two, instead of the traditional rectangular shape. The walls were carved into symmetrical, elaborate designs, almost likes frames for the colorful paintings all over the walls. The figures were primitive and simple, similar to the Egyptian style but even more basic than that.

It was apparent that this temple had seen war. There were holes were in walls, rocks and broken pieces of columns strewn all over the long removed marble floor and it was obvious that the jungle was beginning to claim this once impressive structure. Vines, moss and giant plants had already taken over most of the courtyard and entranceway of the building. This was probably the reason Jesse had sent them here. It looked as if it were abandoned and the cover that the giant plants provided with the darkness of the building was perfect to hide from the Krillons until they could figure something out.

Bones shot up from his reclined position as the sound of shuffling echoed ever so slightly through the empty rounded hall. He looked around frantically, hoping that it had been his imagination as the cadets were not disturbed or alarmed in any way. But hearing the sound again set him off to know that it as more than just the wind or something in his mind.

"Quiet" he ordered the cadets as he slowly crept his way to the back of the hallway. The cadets eyed Bone carefully unsure if he was being serious or if the old man had finally lost his mind. Bones pulled out the phaser, starting the light at the bottom of the phaser. So far nothing was moving, no more sounds…just nothing.

Bones began to relax a little and turned to head back to the group but stopped and froze. The cadets had been quiet as ordered but perhaps to quiet and now he knew why. All of them had been knocked out without his notice. He went back to his defensive stance, phaser at the ready as he made his way to the cadets in hopes that they weren't dead.

"That's really not necessary." Came a voice. Bones looked up one of the openings of the temple. The creature that stood in the doorway looked Krillon but sounded…human. Bones didn't lower his gun as the creature made its way from the opening towards him.

"Who are you?" He asked as the creature stopped only a few feet away from him. Bone's jaw dropped as the mask came off and before him stood one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her skin was tan, shimmering like gold in the fading light. Her eyes were an unusual shade of green, but perhaps the strangest of all things was perhaps the long hair that at first glance looked white but in actuality was the lightest shade of blonde Bones had ever seen. He was unable to speak or even think as she stood before him.

"Hello?" she asked, tapping Bones on the shoulder hoping to shake him out of his stupor. "What are you doing here?"

Bones gave his head a shake. "Um…we…we got lost from our Captain and were told to come here."

"Your Captain?" She asked in plain shock. "You idiots from the Federation actually came here to negotiate with the Krillons?"

"No…more like a rescue?"

The woman looked him up and down and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, clearly that's going well." She moved around him, tossing the mask away as she began to remove the rest of the dead weight armor. Pulling a thick leather ribbon from a pocket she quickly bound her hair up and turned to look at the dazzled Starfleet officer.

"So…tell me how you got here again?" The woman said motioned for him to sit on the boulder near her. Bones took it and glanced at the fallen cadets, unsure if he should check them first or not.

"Don't worry," she said softly, "They're just unconscious. I'm not allowed to kill humans."

Bones paled at the last comment as the woman laughed.

"Relax, it was a joke." She was inescapably breathtaking and terrifying all at the same time, and for the first time Bones was truly nervous around a woman.

"May I ask who you are?" Bones asked after a few moments of silence.

"Saraya. And you are?"

"Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Enterprise."

"Good now that we're al introduced, story please?"

"Uh…right." Bones proceeded to retell the whole tale of their orders up to the moment of their separation from the captain and the lieutenant.

"The lieutenant…gave you the coordinates?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Smith was very insistent, almost like she knew it was going to happen."

Saraya stared at Bones with such intent that he began to grow a bit uncomfortable.

"Jesse….Jesse is here…on this planet?" She asked.

"Yes…" Bones began, "How do you know her?"

"They were taken? You're sure?" Saraya asked very insistent about Jesse.

"Yes, I'm positive they were. Why?" Bones shouted. "And how the hell do you know Jesse?"

Saraya folded her arms and stared at Bones. He was attractive no doubt, but she knew better to fall for a human, theirs lives were so short and feeble.

"We used to work together."


	7. Maybe Sooner than You Think

It was a strange sensation that overcame her. Jesse looked against the far wall of the cell, staring at it as if it had a window that Kirk could not see. Jesse gave a faint smile and then returned her head against the freezing stoned wall in hopes of catching a few moments of rest. But clearly rest was not on Kirks mind. His mind was abuzz with several thoughts spanning from forms of escape to the status of his dear friend Bones and the rest of the crew.

Kirk glanced at the calm figure of Jesse, unsure if he should bother her or let hr rest. Her injuries were far worse than his own which only angered him. He was the captain, it was his job to protect his crew and he had failed. He grimaced at the fact that he had been a little too eager to venture into territory that no Federation officer had been before. It was perhaps this naiveté of his that had blinded him the most to the true dangers of this planet. Kirk continued to stare at Jesse, painful as it was to him to see her hurt so badly, but somewhere deep within him, this feeling might be more than a mere captains concern for a crew member. Jesse glanced over and gave a slight groan.

"Are you going to continue to stare or actually ask me whatever it is you're thinking about?" Jesse called out, eyes still closed. Kirk was a bit surprised by her question but took it upon himself to learn a bit more about her since it seemed they had nothing but time.

"You said earlier, that you had been here on this planet before. When was that?" Jesse stared at him, a bit shocked that that had been his question. She turned to face him, her back leaning against the stone wall now as she pondered the question.

"I came with the last Federation group." She started, now staring at him fully, "We came to offer an alliance one last time and…well it didn't quite go as planned." A small grin spread across her face as she thought back on those days. They had been stupid and perhaps a bit reckless but she missed her friends dearly from that time. Kirk grew confused. The last Federation group that had come to the Krillon territory had been nearly eight years ago, which would have made her only fifteen year olds.

"You were fifteen? How is that possible" Kirk asked, still very confused.

"Yes I was. I was very…mature for my age. I received high marks in all areas of my studies at the Academy and I was the top fighter in my class." Jesse said hesitantly, thinking of a question to avoid the subject any further.

"Strange…" Kirk said, eyeing her as though he didn't quite believe her. "So what happened?"

Jesse smiled and gave a laugh, cringing almost as suddenly as she had laughed as pain seared through her side. It was quite possible now that one of her ribs was broken. Perfect. "Same thing really, tried to reach the capital without getting caught or in a fight…obviously didn't happen and then retreating very quickly after it was made clear they wanted nothing to do with us."

"I don't know how you could think that, what with our wonderful welcoming party and all." Kirk said chuckling to himself as he said it. Jesse attempted to laugh as she broke out into a full smile, sending butterflies to Kirk's stomach. Even muddied, bruised and bloodied, when Jesse smiled he couldn't help but feel so alive.

"So tell me something about yourself? All I know is that you're very talented at picking fights with a senior officer." Kirk said finally after a bit of silence. Jesse stared at him, with an almost forlorn look to her face as she had just witnessed a very sad event. Jesse swallowed whatever moisture was in her throat and looked away.

"Mother died giving birth to me. I was close to my father but he died when I was about seven or so and then I was basically raised by my aunt." She said quickly. Kirk could tell she was hiding something… again.

"Your not…human are you?" Kirk asked tentatively, receiving some form of glare from Jesse. Kirk mentally slapped himself for his stupidity as he tried to rephrase his question in the best way possible. "What I mean to say is you're from another planet, right? I mean unless you're just randomly fluent in another language…which is possible."

"I was born on another planet yes." The lie came easily as time had passed, but Jesse began to feel guilty as she repeated it yet again…for the first time she felt guilty lying about who she was to someone she was drawn to but still knew next to nothing about except for rumors and background information. "My parents worked for Starfleet in the Delta Quadrant and after I was born my father moved back to Earth. I was raised on the Pylithion Planet for a few years so I picked it up quite easily. My aunt is a linguist so naturally she helped me retain the language."

"I'm impressed."

"Impressed?" Jesse asked, now confused by what he meant.

"I'm impressed." Kirk repeated. "I'm impressed that you clearly love the fact that you were able to keep the language….but also how easy it is to repeat information." Jesse looked at him in complete shock. Did he know something that she didn't know?

"Don't look so surprised. I'm a born lie detector as I've done it many times to myself." Kirk grinned at her. "But what I don't understand is why you have to lie? Even now as we face very possible death, you still stick to that concocted story no doubt that Starfleet created for you." Jesse nodded but said nothing.

"It might just be me; I know I'm probably not the most ideal figure to open up to. I don't doubt you've heard the stories about me." Kirk continued, "Which are all probably true…unless you heard about the one where I snuck into a Boulus harem, that's completely false… wish it was true but false." Jesse gave a laugh again, surprised that Kirk was able to make jokes about his own actions when in a dire situation such as this. Jesse closed her eyes and strained to hear any sounds outside the cell, but could only retrieve the loud wail of the wind as it was picking up in strength. Night was coming which meant that it was going to get a bit colder. Jesse leaned forward, propping herself on her good hand as she brought her right leg forward. She mustered all the strength she had and pushed herself up, limping over to the other side of the cell and collapsed next to Kirk. Jesse was breathing heavily for a few moments from the movement. The cell was growing a bit dark to her eyes, Jesse growing a bit nauseas but soon the feeling faded away.

"It has nothing to do with your past. I find you very trust worthy. You have to be if you are so dear to Bones." Jesse said softly, resting her head against the wall, watching Kirk from the corner of her eye. "My past is…complicated and far more difficult than you might care to understand. Maybe one day I will be able to tell you everything." Jesse paused, "With recent events, that day may be soon. But for now, I wish to remain simply as Jesse…just for a bit longer." Kirk remained quiet and nodded with a soft smile she had never seen before, his eyes watching her in complete understanding. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled too.

"You should try to sleep. I have a feeling that we're going to need all of our strength soon."

Jesse woke with a start as she could feel the guard's thunderous footsteps shake the floor. Kirk still slept and she hoped for a few moments more but luck was not on her side today. Kirk woke suddenly when the iron door flung open with a loud bang against the wall. The unusually large Krillon clipped the chains around their wrists to a long chain attached to him and pulled them forcefully forward. Kirk slowly rose to his feet and watched as Jesse still struggled to get up, apparently not quickly enough the creature as she pulled the chain again, dragging Jesse forward, nearly knocking Kirk back down. Kirk nearly lunged forward in anger but was stopped by Jesse's hand movement.

"Don't do anything; it'll just make it worse." She hissed in an attempted to keep her voice low. Kirk scowled but did nothing, bending over to help her up.

Kirk tried to memorize the walls so that if they had any chance to escape he might know where they were. But it was futile. The walls and décor were to similar with each turn they made and soon Kirk had already lost track of where they were or how many turns they had made. He observed the rigid, stiff posture of Jesse's body and knew that where they were going, it wasn't good. They finally came to an arched iron door. It creaked open and before they knew it, both were shoved into the darkness.

"Jesse, are you ok?" Kirk whispered softly, hoping not to disturb whatever else might be in the darkness with them. The lights flickered on, Kirk quickly looking around. He bent down to help Jesse but couldn't help but stare at all the other creatures that were in the room with them…obviously prisoners as well. Some missing limbs or beaten so badly he wasn't sure they were alive or not.

"I'm fine." She said back as she nudged him to the side. She observed the group and her heart sank. They were all dressed in the same black tattered shirt and pants and they were, all suffering and in pain just like them. She knew what they were about to face. Her fingers touched the silver choker around her neck and breathed in heavily. Jesse did her best to ignore the rancid smell of dead flesh and blood that was beginning to fill the room. Suddenly the deep throated voices of the two Krillon guards outside could be heard.

"Kirk…whatever happens, stay right beside me. Do not help go to help anyone, do not try to protect me, stay next to me and do as I say." Jesse said darkly.

"What's going on Jesse? That's an order." Kirk responded sternly. Jesse spoke, without looking at him.

"_Bhakta-mo_." She repeated in the deep, gruff tone as the creatures who spoke it. "It is the Krillon form of entertainment and death sentence to prisoners. But most importantly it is their way of giving sacrifices to the earth god in return for protection and strength."

Before Kirk could respond the floor began to vibrate as two doors on the far side of the wall slowly slid open, blinding them with light as it poured into the room. Kirk could hear the sound of rain outside and smell its clean scent. Jesse stood, biting back the pain, her face emotionless. She slowly walked forward, Kirk following her as they joined the prisoners outside. They were met with cold, wet rain and humid air. A refreshing change to stale air they breathed in the cell. Kirk looked around. It was a semicircular stadium like area. Thousands of Krillons piled into the stadium all shouting excitedly in anticipation of the upcoming event. The seats were aged grey stone but kept in good condition compared to the stadium floor which was nothing more but cracked stone with large roots growing through the cracks.

Kirk finally noticed the giant tree like gate that held blackness in it, as if someone had opened a door but left no light on in the room. The heavy rain plastered the ragged clothes to their bodies, Jesse's hair now soaked with wetness. She watched as many of the other prisoners looked around in fear, unsure of what was going on. Silently she prayed that they would meet a swift death to end their pain. Jesse jumped from her silent thought at the sound of a high pitched roar, so unearthly even Kirk was shocked. The ground shook terribly as four sharp thorn filled vines shot out from the blackness sticking some of the prisoners as they attempted to run from them. Jesse pushed Kirk to the ground, covering as much of Kirk as she could. One of the vine like arms swept across them, missing them only by an inch. The vines locked themselves into the ground and began to pull a large beastly body from the pit. Kirk had never seen something so terrifying, even more so than the creatures he faced when he was marooned by Spock only two years ago.

The creature was a massive dark green being, standing nearly eight stories high, its head spiked at the top, its semi circular mouth lined with three rows of sharp teeth. It almost looked The creature's body was similar in shape to a lady bug but not nearly as friendly. Spikes lined the top of the thick shelled creature and around the sides as four spiky legs, similar to the four thorn like arms, protruded in the back and front. The creature threw its head back once more and roared again. Two smaller creatures appeared from the blackness, both baby versions of the large creature but still bigger than them. They shot out swiftly at the shrieking prisoners who ran to escape them but it was clear that that was impossible. The "mother" turned and stared at Kirk and Jesse, her blood red eyes watching them ever so closely. Jesse slowly moved off of Kirk and moved into a crouch watching the creature's arms and body.

"James, get up…slowly….very slowly. Stay behind me." Jesse whispered without looking away. Kirk slowly shifted up, and remained behind Jesse, waiting to see what they would do next. "Don't let go of my hand."

Jesse grabbed his hand and pulled Kirk into a fast spring, leading him as best she could away from the fast snap of the thorn arms. Jesse stopped as one of the arms plunged downward right before her, breaking into the floor shards of stone flying around. Kirk noticed that the creature was swinging another army from behind. Kirk flung himself against Jesse, smashing her to the ground. She heard him shout in pain and soon smelled the blood. She scrambled out from underneath him and saw the deep gouges in his back as blood and a purple liquid oozed out.

"Shit!" Jesse shouted. She tore a piece of the tattered clothing off to sop up the purple liquid before it could get into his blood stream. This was poison, very dangerous poison. Jesse looked around and found a sharp rock. Instinctively she stood and threw it with all her might at the creature, striking it right in the eye. The creature howled in pain as it fell back a few feet, shaking its head helplessly as the eye began to bleed a bit. Jesse desperately looked around and found a small hole in the stadium wall that the creature had created from its last attack and began to drag Kirk there.

"Jesse, just….just run." He breathed heavily as he tried to shoo her away. She struck away his hands, throwing his arm over her shoulder and began to slowly pull him to the hole like cave. The creature saw her move and lashed out as it was still trying to regain its sight. Jesse screamed as the poison seeped into her own body from the attack but that did not dissuade her. She had already been tortured, one of her arms most likely broken, along with a rib or two and was determined to beat this. Finally she reached it, dragging as much of Kirk inside as she could. Jesse was exhausted, the poison already starting to take effect on the both of them. Kirk was still conscious thankfully but she knew it wouldn't be for much longer.

"How….are you…holding up?" She strained. Kirk, propped up against the wall tilted his head to face her and forced a smile.

"This is nothing." He said, wincing a bit from the spreading pain. Jesse made to say something else but was dragged out by one of the Krillon guards who had jumped down to get her. He tossed her aside as he made to grab Kirk but Jesse knocked him over with a swift kick to the stomach. She fell to the ground in pain from her wounds and from the dwindling energy.

Kirk leaned forward, gathering whatever strength he had to get out of this cave. He needed to protect her, he had to. That's all she was doing now and it wasn't fair. She had suffered the most this trip…to protect him. But this need to protect was more than just a captain's need, it was his need. He barely knew her and yet felt bound to her by some unknown force that wouldn't let him go, nor did he want it to. He pulled himself to the entrance of the cave, nearly passing out from the effort. Even though everything was beginning to blur, he could see that Jesse was staring at him with such sadness in her eyes; it almost looked as if she was crying.

Jesse wouldn't let this end this way. She had a duty to protect and she would fulfill it even at the cost of her own life. Jesse ducked out of the way of another attack, now realizing the two babies were done with their own prey and were now on either side of their mother, waiting to attack, shaking with anticipation. Jesse took one last look at Kirk and lifted her good hand to unhook the back of the choker. It fell to the ground with a ring as metal met with stone as energy swept through Jesse's body. She began to lightly glow for a brief moment and Kirk stared at what stood before him after the light dissipated.


	8. Where is the Tower?

The stranger in the shadows of the stadium columns grinned with anticipation, her blood racing as excitement ran through her. She had been waiting for this for quite some time and her visions had never lied to her before. It was just difficult to time when exactly it would happen but all that seemed pointless now that she was before her. She had made it too easy for her, how sad; she had anticipated a better challenge especially from her. Even know years after her betrayal she was still spoken of almost like a god. The woman grinned, tucking a piece of long fire red hair behind her ear, her dark blue eyes sparkling maliciously as her thoughts over took her mind. After a few moments the woman turned away from the spectacle and readied to leave when a familiar face stopped her. She cocked her head to one side as if curious to her presence here, but in truth she had known all along that she would show up, dutiful as always to her precious leader.

"Saraya how wonderful to see you again." The woman said smoothly, feigning sincerity.

"Mamela….what are you doing here?" Saraya asked darkly but unable to hide the shock that swept through her as her hand instinctively reached for her belt.

"Oh don't bother Saraya," Mamela said quickly, "I'm just on my way out and besides, I think your dear cousin could use your help. It seems the damage done to her human side has left her weak."

Mamela quickly swept past her and into the darkness of the hallway behind her to return to the hidden world. Saraya turned thinking of going after her but shook her head and sprinted towards the entrance to the stadium. _'She couldn't have…'_ Saraya though, praying that Jesse hadn't done what Mamela implied. But now, as Saraya watched Jesse from above, Mamela had been right. Jesse had removed the collar in front of a crowd…and in front of the Federation Captain.

Kirks eyesight was beginning to blur and what he saw before him couldn't possibly be real. Jesse's skin had darkened ever so slightly to a beautiful light golden tone. Her raven black hair was now a silver white that only accented the golden eyes even more than before and the tattoos that were on her abdomen looked as if they had grown just like a real tree. The intricate weaving of the lines gracefully winding up, spreading over her shoulders and neck in a way that made them noticeable but not overbearing unlike others who covered their bodies in tattoos. He wasn't sure how he should react. It had to be from the poison; of course, being injected with a deadly poison affects the minds perception of objects or people, the only thing he remembered from one of Bone's rants. He pulled himself forward an inch more before collapsing as his world turned to darkness and the sounds began to fade away. His thoughts were still racing, unsure of how to take this turn of events, but the real battle was to determine if what he saw was real or not.

Jesse stood from her crouch and tilted her head ever so slightly to look at the ailing captain and knew that she had to find a way out before he was beyond help. She moved much faster than before and stood now at Kirks side, tucking away the choker with him for safe keeping before her attention turned to the creatures. She stumbled a bit, still adjusting to being free and attempting to rid her body of the poison but she could sense that there was just too much already.

Jesse skillfully ran across the stadium ground, closing the distance between herself and the creatures in less than a second. Her hand grasped a broken piece of rock that was beside her food and flung it with great force at one of the younger creatures. It fell to the ground without a sound, the rock protruding from its head. The mother gave a piercing cry, louder than before as it attacked freely without direction. Jesse looked around for something to use against the mother and noticed the spear that the Krillon guard had with him before she knocked him out. Jesse turned and ran, the other youngling chasing after with such ferocity it almost seemed as if it would catch her. And it did. The creature shot out its long vine like arms and pinned her against the wall as the poisoned thorns cut deep into her chest and abdomen. Jesse struggled to reach for the spear that was only a few inches away from her but the thorns were in too deep and this creature had more strength that it seemed.

Wrapping her hands around the vine arm she pushed with everything she had, against the strength of the creatures arm, trying to remove it from her. After a bit of a struggle she succeeded dropping down quickly before the creature could lung forward and grabbed around the rusty spear. She thrust it forward, the creature crying out in pain before falling to the ground. Jesse went to look at the mother but had forgotten that she had taken to randomly swinging in an attempt to hit anything and was knocked backwards by the vine arm. Jesse struggled to free herself but her strength was fading faster than she had anticipated. A small smile grew on her face at the sight of her beloved cousin came rushing through the crowd to her rescue. Without hesitation Saraya quickly dispatched the arm with a swift slice of the silver spear she now had with her.

"It always seems like I'm the one getting you out of trouble." She said as she winced from the creature's unearthly scream obviously now in quite some pain. The ground shook as the two women watched the creature retreat painfully back into its dark abyss. Jesse looked, eyes widening, at the terrifying sight of nearly the entire Krillon population racing towards them.

"I almost miss the evil plant." Jesse said to Saraya. She grinned and retracted the silver spear, tucking it safely away in her belt pocket. Saraya knelt down to the unconscious Kirk and lifted him without any difficulty onto her back.

"I suggest we leave and quickly before they're actually able to follow us."

Bones sat comfortably in the plush red leather chair as his eyes scanned the worn pages of a medical book that was nearly 2,000 years old. He cringed as he read how doctors treated illnesses and performed surgeries. It was almost too barbaric and was a bit shocked that enough people survived. It suddenly dawned on him, the strange situation he found himself in. Here they were, sitting comfortably in a secret room beneath the ruins on one of the universe's most dangerous planets while they still knew nothing about the captured crew or Kirk and Jesse. He slammed the book shut in frustration and sighed. Bones rubbed his eyes with his calloused hands and stared at the ceiling, trying to work things out in his mind. He didn't like sitting here helpless, it didn't suite him. He needed to know where Kirk was, where Jesse was, if they were ok. The cadets were still unconscious which probably saved him from their endless chatter but perhaps that was what he needed to take his mind off of these things.

A rush of cold, wet air filled the room as he could hear Saraya run down the steps quickly as ever but Bones remained shocked at the sight he saw before him. Bones rushed over as Saraya gently eased Kirk down onto the cold slab of rock that served as a table for her. Kirks physical injuries were easily treatable if they had been on the enterprise, but what worried him the most was the poison that was now flowing freely through his veins. They were turning purple with each place they spread to, decorating his body with lines.

"I'm not sure if I can save him here. I don't have anything that can stop the poison…I don't even know what kind of poison it is!" Bones shouted desperately.

"It's a natural plant poison found among trifleurious flowers just in more concentrated doses." Saraya responded as she set to work on stopping the bleeding with clothe bandages.

"Saraya what is jamming the signal on this planet?" Jesse asked as she finally walked through the door. Bones nearly forgot what was going on as he stared at her. Despite the wounds that marked her body she was still breathtaking, a true vision of beauty and strength but this Jesse was far too serious, her face nearly void of any emotion reminding Bones of Spock's face. Oddly enough Bones knew this face. He had learned of her during his studies in Federation History and was in disbelief that it had been Jesse. Jesse didn't make eye contact with him, she was too desperate to get Kirk and the others safely back on the ship….that and she was saddened.

Without stopping her work, Saraya responded, "I'm pretty sure it's the beacon at the top of the tower in the city. They keep it on so that if idiots, like the Federation, decide to land they can't leave."

"Where is the city?" Saraya stopped and stared at her cousin almost in disbelief.

"You can't be…."

"Where is the city Saraya?" Jesse asked with more force, staring at her with a look Bones had never seen before.

"8 miles west from our position." Saraya responded in the tone a cadet would report to a superior officer. "The tower in the center of the city masked as an obelisk. Destroy the transmitter at the top and the signal should restore"

"Your spear please?" Jesse asked holding out her hand. Saraya hesitated but reluctantly handed over the small metal bar that looked almost like an ornate silver wand. Saraya glared, she didn't like what Jesse was about to do, especially without her and in her condition but she knew that Bones needed her here in case Kirk began to worsen. Without warning Jesse left faster than Bones could blink.

"Uh…where…" Kirk whispered out, almost unheard. Bones attention snapped back to his wounded friend.

"Kirk don't speak. You're safe right now. We'll be back to the Enterprise in no time." Bones said quickly.

"Where…"

"Damnit Kirk didn't I just say not to speak?" Kirk slowly grinned.

"Never…listen…." He said between breaths. Bones rolled his eyes in agreement and began scanning his body.

"Saraya, could you please hand me my medical kit? I need to try to stabilize his heart and sedate him." Saraya without a word opened the case and pulled out a vile, filling the injector with a small amount of liquid and handed it to Bones. He injected the hypospray into Kirks neck who winced.

"Will…stop doing…that!" Kirk tried to shout. But before Kirk could say against the next injection he was swiftly asleep, Bones monitoring his vitals constantly. Rustling came to their attention and Bones figured that the cadets were finally awake.

"Captain…Kirk?" One of them asked as they noticed his slumbering figure. Bones turned and glared at them quieting any more questions they might have had. They instead turned to stare at Saraya, but it appeared to her that it was more like ogling and she didn't like it. She considered rendering them unconscious once more but Bones would disapprove and so would Jesse.

It had seemed like an eternity had passed by. The cadets quietly conversed amongst themselves on the furniture while Bones and Saraya kept a close eye on Kirks vitals. They had injected Kirk with enough drugs to keep him happy should he awake. There was no doubt the poison wasn't bothering him but the injuries he sustained from the torture were.

"I meant to ask you before when you were filling the hypospray," Bones began quietly, "Were you a doctor before you came here?"

"Actually I was for the Federation for a few years."

"The Federation?" Bones asked in shock. "I didn't know…"

"Most people don't." She smiled. "It's part of our cover. But I had such an interest of human medicine when I observed it during the war that I just wanted to know more about it."

Before Bones could ask another question Saraya's head turned to the door, her body suddenly tense, her face growing more concerned by the minute. Without a sound Jesse flew in through the door breathing heavily. It was apparent that she had been attacked and her condition was worsening rapidly. She was beginning to pale as the poison spread, decorating her body much in the same manner as Kirk's. Her body was almost completely covered in lacerations from the Krillons she went up against. Her hand still clutched the bloody spear as she tried to speak. She leaned on the spear to help keep her standing but it was apparent that it would not help for much longer. Saraya ran over to her cousin and helped ease her down to the ground.

"The….si…signal should be….working." Jesse said between breaths. "We need…to leave now….followed…"

"Cadets!" Bones shouted. The small group jumped up to attention and stood ready for orders. "Gather what you have and prepare to leave now." The group dispersed and ran to fetch their packs as Bones quickly began to pack up all the medical tools. As he was zipping up the case he began to wonder how exactly they were going to move Kirk without overly disturbing his body.

"Help me lift Kirk up. We need to leave right now to get outside." Saraya said quickly. Bones put an arm around Kirks shoulders and slowly eased him upward slightly arousing Kirk from his slumber. He mumbled some words that he couldn't understand before wrapping Kirks arms around Saraya's neck. She eased his legs around her waist and latched onto him. Her eyes looked at Jesse with concern as she fingered the choker nostalgically.

"Jesse…"

"Lets go." Jesse said quickly brushing off Saraya's attempt to comfort her. This was neither the time nor place for sentiments and Saraya knew that but she couldn't help but want to console her. Jesse ran ahead of the group to make sure that no one was lurking about. She was convinced that she had left enough false trails to at least stall for a few minutes but you could never be too sure with them. They were trained to pick up on false trails but her fingers were crossed anyway.

The rain was a refreshing feel for her even after her brisk encounter with it previously. They distanced themselves from the temple and quietly moved to the clearing ahead.

"This is Doctor McCoy requesting immediate teleportation!" Bones shouted into the communicator. It was a bit scratchy but McCoy had never been so happy to hear Scotty's voice. Reaching the clearing Scotty responded and began to the teleport process. Jesse clicked open the choker and snapped it shut before Saraya could stop her. Jesse returned to her previous appearance right before they returned aboard the ship. McCoy helped Saraya hand Kirk off to the medical team that was standing ready and rushed him to the ER. Nyota stood in shock at the disheveled figure that was Jesse and nearly broke down. Saraya knelt down to inspect Jesse, her stomach in knots as she did so. By returning to her other self the wounds she had sustained while in her natural self carried over and doubled in size and depth. Human bodies were already fragile as is unable to take damage like they could. Tears began to form in Saraya's eyes as Jesse's breathing began to slow.


	9. What the hell is this?

Nearly an hour later, Bones emerged from the ER confident that the poison hadn't fully taken affect and had not done any extreme damage to James's organs. In a few hours James would begin to feel the pain of the physical wounds but other than that he would go back to his normal self. Joy. Bones gave a soft smile as he took a deep breath, a small form of peace beginning to settle in. It was beyond wonderful to be back in such a sad way. Bones had never realized how much he was attached to the Enterprise until he had almost faced death, despite however annoying and incompetent some of the crew members were. This was his home now.

Bones pulled off the scrub gear and walked back into the sick bay only to watch his second in command struggle to keep Jesse's heart rate stable. Saraya stood to the side obviously angry. A nurse had informed McCoy that she had attempted to work on Jesse herself but because…well her his second in command ordered her to stand away and let a real doctor work. Bones rushed over already frustrated once more.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bones shouted.

"I'm trying to get her heart rate stable but its difficult because _she_," the officer said nodding towards Saraya emphasizing she, "tried to interfere! She's an Angelic not a doctor!"

"Saraya is a legitimate doctor and a hell of a better one than you'll ever be!" Bones screamed, his face turning redder and redder as he inched closer to his second in commands face. "The next time you want to take a discriminatory attitude towards a member of Starfleet I will personally make sure you are court marshaled! Get the HELL out of my sickbay! NOW!"

His second in command stepped aside, terrified, and nearly ran out of the sick bay in fear of McCoy's well known temper. Bones motioned for Saraya to take over and watched as she set to work. Jesse was an Angelic and needed someone who knew Angelic anatomy as well as human to get her stable, but he knew that most of Starfleet did not take a well accepting attitude towards them. He had forgotten how he and Saraya were the only ones that knew.

"Thank you…." Saraya said softly as she took a brief second to stare at him. She turned back without a reply from him and quickly incubated Jesse to get her breathing again. The machine buzzed on and set to work, pumping fresh air into Jesse's unmoving lungs. Saraya grabbed a hypospray and mixed two vials together before loading the spray. Injecting it into her neck, the heart monitor flat lined, but Saraya was expecting that. She reached for the paddles and set to work shocking Jesse back. It had almost been a minute and Jesse's heart still would not start.

"Dr. McCoy…" one of the nurses whispered anxiously, "I think we need to call it."

"Give it another minute." McCoy said; fear running through his entire body. He watched Jesse, pale, bloodied and bruised, struggling to hold on. Finally the heart monitor relinquished a steady bleep as her heart came back to life. Saraya nearly wept with joy at the sound of the beat. It was slower than it should be but it was steady, and that was all that mattered.

"Good work Saraya." Bones said.

"We need to get her off this ship." Saraya said, ignoring his praise of her work. Inside she welcomed it with great eagerness, thankful that someone recognized her for her work and not who she was, especially when it came from him.

"I have the antidote for the poison and all the equipment to heal the physical wounds, although they'll take longer than Kirks."

"Is there some place we can talk in private?" Bones nodded and walked with her to his office. The door whizzed shut and Saraya looked at him with a grim expression.

"When we are damaged we heal more rapidly than humans do. It is harder for us to be wounded because of our strength but Jesse was physically wounded and poisoned before she transformed to herself and then sustained deeper wounds and poison while in her true form. If we revert back to another nature while still injured the wounds double in size because those bodies can't handle the damage that we previously took."

"I'm not sure I follow…"

"If I attack an apple with a sword, the apple will more than likely be halved. If I attack a tree with the same sword it will be damage but not as badly as the apple was."

Bones's face paled at the analogy and stared through the glass at Jesse.

"Then why did she put the choker back on?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Saraya said, "She wanted to be able to stay on the Enterprise… and I also suspect to be around your captain for a bit longer."

"Jesse …. likes the captain?"

Saraya laughed at the shock that spread across his face as he asked the question. "Jesse has a protective nature but she would never risk exposing herself like that unless there was something more."

Bones watched Saraya as her face grew more worried by the moment.

"She is stable now but I don't know for how much longer."

"Couldn't we simply remove the choker and help both sides heal?" Bones suggested hopefully.

Saraya shook her head. "The only person that can remove the choker is Jesse. Even if she wasn't in a coma she would never do it. It would mean exposing those in Starfleet who were adorned with similar things as well as creating a danger for whatever people she might have befriended. They would be labeled as Angelic sympathizers."

Bones sighed and slumped into the giant plush black leather chair. He rubbed his face in an attempt to think of something that might work but nothing proved positive. This was a delicate situation for him. Deep down Bones knew that Saraya was right, Jesse would have to go but he worried that she wouldn't make it. The transporter was always an option but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Jesse to be teleported in her condition. In such a critical state most doctors strongly advised against it, claiming that the particles used for transportation affected the weakened body.

"Who is that woman?" Saraya said darkly waking Bones from his thoughts. The visitor who was sitting beside Jesse sent chills down Saraya's spine. Something was not right about her and she did not like her being next to Jesse. Bones looked over not even noticing her tensed body.

"That's Emily. She was studying under Jesse before we left for the Krillon territory." Saraya suddenly walked out of the office towards Jesse's bed, watching Emily very closely. Doing her best, Saraya attempted to put her best pleasant face on but didn't know if she could hold it.

"Cadet," Emily looked up and cockily eyed Saraya as she spoke, "The Lieutenant is not taking visitors. When she wakes I'll be sure to let her know you stopped by." It took everything in Saraya not to reach across Jesse and smack that look off her face.

"My apologies." Emily cooed in an uppity manner. She left without another word leaving Saraya standing there in growing anger. She didn't know what is was but something about that girl's vibe was not right. It was malicious and possessive but she couldn't tell if it was against her or Jesse. Saraya took a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm, concentrating the air as she drew it in. After a few moments of silence Saraya's anger passed, but the presence of Emily lingered in her mind. Something was not right and it worried her more than Jesse's condition.

"Am I allowed to see Jesse?" Saraya looked up and met the deep soulful eyes of Nyota who stood cautiously a few feet from them. Saraya recognized her almost instantly from the description Jesse had sent in her transmissions to her. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"I'll return soon." Saraya responded softly as she took her leave.

Bones sat at his desk shuffling through papers while simultaneously scrolling through Jesse's previous health records. He knew it was a fatal attempt, that he could not possibly treat her here. She would need a specialized treatment, one that Starfleet could not provide. The warm mug of coffee met his lips. Bones scrunched his face in angst as the luke warm liquid slid down his throat, leaving a bitter aftertaste.

"Damn machine can't even make the damn coffee hot." Bones grumbled as he set the mug down. He looked up as Saraya entered his office again and slumped into a chair.

"You know you should probably try to get some rest." Bones acknowledged as he returned to his reading.

"I don't require a lot of rest."

Bones chuckled. "Yeah well you look like hell." Sipping at the coffee once more

"Like you don't?" Saraya replied tartly as she glared at him.

"Well if you're not going to rest then you might as well make yourself useful and help me on some reports."

"Like hell I am!" Saraya cried her face giving an over-my-dead-body look.

"You don't want to rest, you're in my office and most likely won't leave it any time soon, so my rules." He tossed a stack of folders at her and returned to his previous task leaving her speechless and a bit frustrated. She wasn't even an active Starfleet member for god sakes. Saraya considered throwing them back at Bones but stopped herself from the action. She grumbled, biting back a smile, but eventually set to work on the large stack without a word.

He was frustrating without a doubt and stubborn as hell but that was what made him so interesting. She watched him every so often glance up to check on Jesse and nearly laughed at his attempt to hide this action. The way he watched her confused her. It wasn't a look of longing like a lover might give but it wasn't a look a concerned doctor or friend would give. This perplexed Saraya to no end. She had always been able to read people based on simple facial and body expression but it seemed he was not like most people.

The room was silent for quite some time, both enjoying the company of the other. Bones felt more at ease as Saraya sat there working diligently on the reports. Something he had not really felt for quite some time. Normally he was bothered by the inadequacy of his staff always asking him questions about basic things that it surprised him that they were even allowed to practice medicine. Bones nearly jumped when the communicator rang, breaking the silence in the office.

"McCoy here."

"Dr. McCoy is Ms. Saraya with you? She has a video transmission coming in for her." came the young communicator's voice.

"She is. Put it through."

Bones stepped aside as Saraya made her way to his desk, plopping down in the stuffed leather chair.

"No wonder you like your office." Saraya said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get to comfortable. I have no problem with pushing you out of my chair." Bones shouted back as he left the room. Saraya clicked the screen on and stared at the angry face of Commander Theylia.

"Captain, what the hell is going on?" Theylia shouted. "I've been trying to reach Jesse for quite some time and it has come to my attention that you have abandoned your post!"

"Commander…some situations have come up."

"Situations! They had better be damned good situations for this blatant disregard of orders!"

"Commander, Jesse and Captain Kirk were sent to Krillon for a retrieval of a missing crew. They were taken as a result holding off a patrol group to allow the rest of their company to escape. Jesse had given the company coordinates to my post. After learning of their whereabouts I left to retrieve them and that's where the problem comes it. Mamela was there." Theylia's angry expression dropped away in an instant as concern and worry took over.

"Mamela? Are you sure?"

"Positive Commander." Saraya replied. "She knew Jesse was going to be there and…well Jesse and the Captain were already injured before they were given to the creature. She removed her collar to save him after he risked great injury for her protection. We were able to return aboard the Enterprise but Jesse sealed herself in her human body after sustaining great damage to her natural body."

"Stupid girl." Theylia cried in frustration. "She knows better than to do that! And all to remain a member of Starfleet." She paused and looked at Saraya with concern.

"Commander…"

"How bad is she Captain?" She interrupted.

Saraya paused before responding, "I am afraid if she does not receive the right treatment she will not live."

Theylia grew quite. She lifted aged hands to her face to hide her emotion as she tried to hold it in with everything she had. This couldn't be happening. The thought of losing another member of her family was too much to bear. Over the years she had lost many friends and her only sister and had dealt with the sorrow in a manner best fitting an Angelic. But in recent years the deaths were too much for her to bear and now this was beginning to be too much.

"I am sorry dearest. I should not have been so rough with you."

"Mother its fine. It is what is necessary." Saraya responded softly with a small smile. Theylia beamed at her daughter's unwavering understanding before returning to the serious matter at hand

"I will transport there immediately after I have updated the council. Saraya, you are not to leave your cousins side for anything, is that understood?"

"Yes Commander." The screen clicked off and Saraya sat there, exhausted, frustrated, frightened and a whole slew of other emotions that it was just too much. Bones reappeared in the office when he saw that she was done. In the few moments that he had left it appeared as if she had aged a bit more after whatever had happened in her conversation. Without a word Bones handed her his coffee and titled the seat forward sliding her out of his chair.

"Geez you weren't kidding about the chair." Saraya spoke, making her way back to the reports with a smile. She sat and took a sip of the dark liquid nearly spitting it out all over the papers. "What the hell did you give me?" Bones started laughing.

"That's our version of coffee. Now you know my pain."

Saraya made a face as she gulped down a bit more of the terrible caffeine, nearly gagging at the after taste.

"Send me back to Krillon any day."


	10. Good Morning to Me

James had finally woken, nearly crying out in agonizing pain. He wasn't sure which hurt the most his head or the rest of his body and he couldn't comfort either as it was even more painful to move. Opening his eyes a bit more, he watched as Bones made his way towards him, Hypospray at the ready. James, despite the pain, frantically shooed Bones away knowing that his so called "gentle" touch was a load of crap and would hurt like hell.

"Hold still for god's sake otherwise it'll inject somewhere else and you'll never feel a part of your body again." Bones shouted as James's continued squirm.

"You make it hurt on purpose why shouldn't I move?" James cried. Bones stopped, surprising James for a moment as he paused to stare at his friend. In that small window of opportunity Bones sent the warm liquid through his neck gaining a very shocked and pained looked from James.

"Geeze, you really do do it on purpose!" James's shouted.

"Only because it's you."

"And here I thought our friendship meant nothing to you." He replied, gingerly rubbing the injection site on his neck. Bones grinned and began scanning Kirks body to asses any other damage he might have missed. Though painful, he was glad to be able to move his arms at least without searing pain; the rest of his body was a different story.

"You'll be confined to a wheelchair for awhile until your body is completely recovered. You sustained a lot of damage on the planet and need to take it slow." Bones continued on, but by this point James was no longer listening. His eyes watched the unmoving body of Jesse.

"Do you want to see her?" James nodded, unable to speak. It was as if all words were removed, his voice lost within this one moment.

Bones slowly wheeled him towards the bed, the battered body coming into view more and more. It began to feel like someone had hit him in the stomach repeatedly, his breath catching within his lungs. Now beside her, James felt as if his world was crashing around hi and he wasn't sure why. He had lost crew members before surely in their own escapades, but why this feeling now, with her? Had it been because she risked her life for him and in return he was unable to done nothing in return for her? Flashes of the execution came to mind, flashes of light and of the creature, but he couldn't remember exactly Jesse. He remembered her standing there watching him, dragging him to safety and then light, but nothing after that. Bones silently stalked away to his office, taking a stance beside the watchful Saraya.

James sat still for what seemed like hours to bystanders. Nurses avoided the silent captain by way of angry glares from Doctor McCoy who seemed somewhat more irritable than usual. What James could not comprehend was how they had all this technology now, to mend bones in almost an instant, to save people from death with minimal surgery and yet Jesse lay here, dying and on a ventilator. Without thinking, James reached up and wrapped his fingers around her hand. He attempted desperately to think of words to say to her, to express his gratitude, his need to have her back to pick fights with, to question his authority. He was so lost in thought he almost didn't hear Saraya move behind him. She made sure to keep her distance. He had not seen her, even during their brief event on in the Krillon Territory and she wasn't sure how he would react to …her to be exact. Especially after the minor episode only moments before with Bones's second.

"She wouldn't want you to stay here like a lost puppy Captain." Saraya said sternly. He made no move to reply, he simply sat there, holding her hand, watching her.

"Remaining here won't bring her back." Saraya placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "And you know she would yell at you for not acting like a real captain…for not acting like the infamous James T. Kirk."

James gave a grin and turned to thank the unknown crew member but was at a loss of words. He wasn't sure if what he was seeing was correct. Images of the execution flashed through his mind as the golden skinned woman with silver hair stood over him. James stared at her some more and realized that she was not the same woman; her hair was tinted with the lightest shade of gold possible.

"Captain I am glad to see that you are no longer in harm." Came the ever even voice of Spock as he made his way into the sick bay.

James turned and gave a hearty slap to Spock's arm, "Glad to hear how broken up you were about it Spock. And here I thought you didn't care." He received a perplexed look from his second in command for a moment before he continued on.

"Captain, I must inquire as to why we are receiving orders to make ready for a small group of Angelics."

"Angelics?" James asked, "What for? And by who's orders?"

"Admiral Pike sir. He says all of them, including himself, are making an inspection and picking up Jesse to take her to earth back for medical reasons. Would you like to hear the transmission?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

She could hear everything. It pained her not to be able to speak back, especially when James was beside her. She could feel the warmth in his hand and it nearly killed her not to be able to respond even with a slight touch. Her body refused to respond to anything she tried to do and it was her fault, she knew the risks when she returned to her human state. She wanted to be able so desperately to make sure he was ok, that Saraya was ok, that everyone was alive and well but she had made a choice and was paying the price. It was as if someone had thrown her into a bottomless pit and it was just her falling down into the blackness unable to stop or be saved. Her world was slowly crumbling around her and she didn't know how to stop it. She knew somewhere deep down that this day would come, but she had hoped that she could have remained human for a little bit longer.

Saraya looked over to Jesse's unmoving body and heaved a sigh. She wasn't used to her being so quiet and she didn't particularly like it. It reminded her to much of what happened to her after the war. Saraya pushed those memories far back into the deepest recesses of her mind and continued to work silently beside Dr. McCoy. No matter how much she concentrated, she couldn't shake this odd feeling that began to creep up from the pit of her stomach. Everything was going off, all the bells and whistles, but she couldn't figure out why. It might still be because of Mamelas unexpected appearance at the Territory but she knew Mamela wouldn't show up on a Federation ship. It wasn't her style.

"Saraya, have you eaten yet today?" Saraya blankly stared at Bones. She shook her head trying to think back on when exactly she ate last. She was used to not eating for days that hunger didn't really register with her.

"Would you like to accompany me to the mess hall? We can make a quick trip and eat here if you prefer?" Bones asked, an almost hopeful plea silently submitted with his words. Her mother's words echoed in her mind but the mess hall was right down the hallway and she would be able to sense if someone or something approached Jesse.

"I would love to so long as we make it quite quick." Bones gave a quick threat to the nurses to enforce the fact that no one was to go near Jesse while they were gone. They bleakly nodded their heads in unison as others just stared at him in a calm fear. The woman in the shadows smiled. She knew she didn't have much time until they returned. Approximately 8 minutes, maybe less if Saraya sensed her. Emily waited until Saraya and Bones were out of view before she stepped into the sick bay. Without much effort or energy Emily swiftly moved her hands in a series of movements causing those within the sick bay to fall into a quiet sleep. She made her way to Jesse's bed and grinned as she whispered in her ear. In one rapid movement Emily pulled the breathing tube from Jesse's throat.

Jesse's eyes flew open as she painfully inhaled the cold air of the room. She blinked a few times, unsure of what was going on until her eyes focused on Emily's menacing visage. Her eyes were cold and filled with thoughts of death as her face pulled back into a tight grin. Jesse gave a small laugh at the ironic situation she found herself in.

"You're lucky I don't have any strength." Jesse said flatly as she stared at the ceiling above her.

"You're right." Emily said manically. "I am very lucky. You don't know how long I've had to wait for this moment."

Jesse turned her head and stared at Emily. "You don't have much of a life do you? I mean if this is what you've been waiting for you're going to be quite disappointed aren't you?"

"Cadet! State your orders!"

Emily twitched at the sound of his voice and frowned. Her human side had been drilled so much that it naturally responded to a superior officer's call even if she wished to ignore it. But now, she was gaining back the control. Emily spun around to find the dear Captain seated before her watching her ever so carefully. She scowled. For some reason he did not respond to the sleep spell that she had pass over the nurses and the door but his current predicament did not pose such a problem. Her fingers shot out in his direction and with them nearly invisible strings that coiled around Kirk's body like a python. She clenched her hand into a fist, dragging Kirk against his will towards Emily until he was only inches away.

"I don't take orders from humans like you." She sneered as she turned her attention back to Jesse.

"Kirk what the hell are you doing?" Jesse cried as she tried to look at him.

"Well," Kirk started as he attempted to struggle against the unseen ropes, "I was trying to protect you."

Jesse rolled her eyes. "Clearly that went well."

"Ok now wait, I think I did a pretty good job. I mean I am in a wheelchair!"

"Oh yeah, ordering a cadet who clearly a bit stronger than you while you're in a wheel chair is a brilliant idea."

"Well aren't we pleasant! You're not the one tied up." Kirk shouted back, getting a bit frustrated not only with the ropes but Jesse's annoying attitude.

"Shut up both of you!" Emily screamed. Emily severed the thin threads from herself but Kirk still remained immobile, his arms still tightly bound to his chair arms.

"What the hell is this?" Kirk asked the wheelchair shaking as he tried to pull himself free from the bond through the pain.

"They're spirit threads." Jesse replied nonchalantly.

"What?" Kirk asked, obviously a bit pissed off by this point.

"Spirit threads are practically invisible threads that are five times stronger than steel and are the main weapon of choice for Binders." Kirk stopped moving and glared at her.

"What the hell is a Binder?" Jesse groaned. This was just ridiculous!

"Did you ever pay attention in any of your classes?!" Jesse screamed. Emily had had enough. She quickly silenced them both with a quick spell. Emily groaned as she realized that the spell had probably alerted Saraya. There was a reason why she preferred to work away from people and these two were just it. Her hands moved rapidly as she began to set up a barrier spell, just long enough to hold off Saraya a bit longer so that she could complete what she was sent to do. Without any surprise Saraya was just on the other side, her face filled with fury as she stared at Emily. With one correctly placed punch Saraya had already begun to crack the barrier. Emily stood in shock. No one had been able to do that before, not even Mamela. Often times it had taken two or three attacks to begin destroying the barrier but not for her. Emily scowled once more. Quickly she bent down and whispered sharply in Jesse's ear, finishing just as Saraya had penetrated the barrier.

The barrier had done its job leaving just enough time for Emily to disappear in a halo of light before Saraya could strangle the girl.

"Oh geeze…." Jesse said as she watched Saraya's anger spread. This girl had really gotten to her sometime earlier today otherwise it was just getting easier and easier to make Saraya angry. Blood began to drip from Saraya's palms as she clenched her hands with all her forced in an attempt to calm herself down so that she would avoid hurting anyone.

"Um…."

"I wouldn't" Jesse said to Kirk quickly interrupting his question to avoid Saraya going on a rampage. "Best to just let her cool down for a moment." Kirk sighed and waited patiently in his chair for the woman to cool down.

"We aren't done talking yet!" Kirk whispered hotly as he glared at Jesse who merely rolled her eyes in response. _'Good morning to me_'


	11. New Assignment

It seemed as if their world was in perpetual darkness. Many didn't mind and those who did knew it was best to remain silent. At times when the sun was supposed to shine, the sky would brighten to a light grey at best but even that bothered those who were used to the darkness. Emily scanned the dark stoned city as she watched the hustle and bustle of the lower ranked run about their daily lives almost in complete bliss of what was too come. Only a select few knew about the soon to be return and she had no doubt that the rest would follow after the shock of the news had sunk it. They all craved to return, to win.

This life they had adopted after the war often bored her. It was as if nothing had happened after the fall of Titus, almost as if things had returned to normal. But things were finally in motion. They had been waiting for years for this to happen and now that it was so close she could barely sit still. Emily turned from the lead paned window and shifted back into the dark day room of their master. The room was quiet as their master continued to rest in the other room, the light from the fire place dancing across the room. Nearly the entire wall space of the room was covered from ceiling to floor with bookshelves except for the wall with full length windows overlooking the city. The room was a pale cream, offset with thick dark gold curtains. Emily watched Mamela lounge carefree on the silk chaise near the fire place sipping at the red wine every so often. Her flaming red hair tumbled freely down and over her shoulders as her head rested in her hand. Sometimes she didn't know how he was able to act so calm with all that was happening. Emily was almost envious of that talent.

Emily tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear and sat down below Mamela on the colorful carpet; resting her head on the cushion of the chaise, Mamela shifted ever so slightly and gently stroked Emily's head. Few words were ever spoken between the two but it didn't matter. They were bonded by their gift and needed no actual conversation to know how or what the other felt. Mamela's eyes glanced to the chamber doors of their master as she felt him stir but returned her gaze to the fire after knowing nothing was happening.

"You did well love." Mamela cooed as she brushed her cheek against the top of Emily's head.

"I just wish I could have played more." Emily pouted. "It sucks having to wait."

"I know." Mamela responded, drawing a sip from the crystal glass. "But soon enough, things will change and you will get your chance to play."

Emily stiffened suddenly. "Salday is coming." Mamela groaned at the thought of this. It was bad enough their master had ordered them to wait until he awoke but now she was coming in as if she were an important figure in this world. Salday, only a second ranking Lt. General, was far more annoying than Mamela would have ever thought. Her skills were unmatched in some areas, especially when it came to information, but it was almost not even worth it. Perhaps the worst part of it all was the way she pined after their master. It was pathetic. He was not oblivious of this fact and used what feelings she had for him to his benefit in matters of state. But no matter what, he would never return her feelings. He still loved _her_. And that would never change.

Salday flung the thick wooden door open and walked cockily into the room. She maliciously grinned at the two as she passed by them, earning a glare from Emily. Mamela didn't even glance in her direction. Salday was inches from the chamber doors when Mamela called out, "I wouldn't if I were you." Salday stopped and spun around.

"Oh and why is that? I was ordered to come." She snapped back, hands on her hips. Mamela eyed her, observing the tacky leather outfit she had adorned. The black leather tunic tightly hugged every part of her body showing off what little curves she had almost in a dismal attempt to make herself look less like a twig with matching tight ankle boots. The thick silver metal band was clicked tightly in place on her arm to constantly remind those around her of her rank. Her long black hair hung freely as it cascaded down her back, stopping short in the middle of her back.

"Jealous that he asked for me and not you?" She hissed when Mamela did not respond, her light blue eyes dancing with authority as she grinned. Mamela stared a moment longer at her before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter, her body shaking. Emily remained as she was, not even acknowledging Salday's presence. Salday growled in anger against her blatant disrespect, clenching her fists in hopes of avoiding any physical fight.

The door of their master's chamber swung open, Salday stepping aside at once before kneeling down, a fist placed over her heart in respect as he sauntered over to the plush black leather chair. Mamela and Emily did not move but nodded their heads in respect. Emily raised her hand and summoned a crystal glass filled with wine and smoothly sent it over to their Master who accepted it graciously. Salday glared at their disrespect of their leader. She didn't understand how they were held in such high regard and positions with their attitude while she was not. But such anger couldn't be held in his presence; just looking at him sent her heart racing. He gracefully slumped in the chair, exposing his well muscled body to the warmth of the fire as the black silk robe loosely covered his shoulders, while loose black silk pants soaked up the heat for his legs. His gold eyes stared at the fire, almost as if he didn't remember that people were here. Salday remembered when his black hair was long and how it shined in the summer sun. But those times were long gone and now all that was left was short, spiky black hair. Honestly either way it was cut he still looked as handsome as ever, especially when he did not wear an undershirt, revealing his well sculpted body.

"Salday come sit." He spoke softly, pointing to the chair nearby, bring Salday back from her thoughts. She gave a soft smile and gracefully sat beside him, haughtily glaring at Mamela and Emily.

"What news Emily?" He asked looking at her with a smile. "Did everything go as planned?"

"Not as planned but what I have discovered might be more of advantage to us." He cocked his head to the side, curious now.

"It seems that captain and her have bonded as he tried to protect her despite being confined to a wheel chair." His eyes flashed dangerously at the sound of this, his hands gripping the glass a bit tighter than before. "I do not believe it to be anything intimate. From what I gathered during my time there, they annoy the hell out of one another but that is what makes this interesting. This is the relationship he has with anyone he considers a dear friend. I believe we are able to use this to our advantage." His posture relaxed a bit more after this, Mamela noting his behavior.

'_Silly cousin'_ she thought to herself.

"Vaughn I think we should let them grow a bit closer." Mamela stated quietly, gauging his reaction to her words. Salday scowled at the casual use of his name.

"What are you planning Mamela?" He asked his face tense and visibly upset. Salday was unsure as to why.

She smiled coyly as she resumed stroking Emily's head. "It's simple. If they are allowed to grow a bit closer, then it will be much easier to destroy her making her vulnerable, thus obtaining the information of Titus more easily. That and it seems the council knows of our movements." Vaughn smirked at this.

"I have made sure that the council knows of our movements," Vaughn said, a gasp escaping from Salday. "But not the right ones if you catch my meaning." Mamela laughed. It was highly amusing that they were outsmarting the elders, even with their years of wisdom over them. Vaughn turned his head, shifting his attention to Salday.

"Lt. General, you will make ready to leave." Vaughn said immediately breaking the silence. A disgruntled look grew over her face at the thought of leaving him. "I have an assignment for you to do since Emily is unable to go return."

"Anything for you my lord." Salday purred as she fell to her previous stance, anticipating the chance to prove her worth to him.

After Salday had left Mamela heaved a sigh of relief, causing a curious look from Vaughn.

"What?" Mamela asked with a shrug. "She annoys me."

"Well she does think highly of herself, in a terrible way. And her thoughts are always disgusting." Emily made a face at this. Vaughn chuckled at this thought and downed the rest of the wine.

"Tell me," he asked softly, "Is she alright?"

Emily smiled gently, "Yes. She might have a few scars, but she will live and be as she has always been."

Vaughn smiled at this, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against the back of the chair.

"Good…I am glad she is safe."


End file.
